i'll protect you
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YunJae - Chap 10 update with full YunJae Moment! / "Kau tak mau lebih membencinya? Apa kau mulai menyukainya? Ahh.. Aku tahu, kau kecewa, marah dan menyukainya dalam waktu yang bersamaan hm?" ujar Jae Joong seraya menatap Yunho. / "Bisakah kita tak membicarakannya lagi?" Yunho cukup kesusahan menghadapi Jae Joong yang seperti ini. Mengapa sekarang Jae Joongnya menjadi keras kepala!
1. Teaser

Enno KimLee Presents

**"i'll protect you"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : JaeMin, YunSica

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, little hurt, romance, alur gaje, Typo (s)

Don't Like.. Don't Read..

No CoPas.. Okeh..

_inspirated : Promises, Promises_

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

* * *

Ia menghampiri pohon maple, berlindung dari sengatan sinar matahari di bawahnya. Melindungi wajah dan tubuhnya yang putih bersih, tak ingin menjadi kemerahan apa lagi coklat. Kemudian meletakkan tas kerjanya di bawah pohon dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

Dalam hati ia menyesali pakaiannya hari ini -celana denim panjang putih dan kemeja baby blue lengan panjang yang di lipat hingga siku-. Harusnya ia memakai celana denim panjang biru dongker saja, agar bisa duduk di bawah beralas rerumputan.

Deru mobil membuatnya menoleh. Sebuah Audi hitam metalik mendekat. Ia menghela napas lega, akhirnya klien yang di tunggu datang juga. Sudah 15 menit ia menunggu di depan pagar rumah itu -berdiri-.

Ia mengambil tas kerja dan menghampiri mobil mewah itu. Pintu mobil terbuka dan seorang lelaki berkacamata turun. Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika. Tubuhnya tak bergeming, dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Ia menatap lelaki itu dalam diam. Tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Hanya deru napas yang sedikit tercekat.

_'Tidak mungkin! Oh Tuhan, ini tidak mungkin dia! Jangan biarkan ini terjadi'_ batinnya.

Lelaki itu balas menatap dari kacamata berbingkai putihnya. Selama beberapa saat mereka saling menatap tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Perlahan lelaki itu menghampirinya yang terdiam. Tanpa melepas tatapannya, lelaki itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Kini, lelaki itu telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Lelaki dari masa lalunya..

Sepasang mata elang dengan alis tebal, hidung mancung yang kecil, garis rahang yang tegas, bibir berbentuk hatinya. Wajahnya tak berubah, masih tetap mempesona.

_'Ya Tuhan, apakah ini benar dia?'._

_'Tidak.. Kenapa harus bertemu lagi?'_ pikirnya.

"Jae.. JaeJoong-ah?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Yun-ho…?" tanya JaeJoong terbata dengan lidahnya yang kelu.

* * *

Pemandangan halaman belakang terlihat dari balkon kamar Yunho. Memperlihatkan sebuah taman yang cukup luas dengan beberapa pot tanaman hias. Sepasang pohon maple juga tumbuh seperti di depan pagar.

"Kau punya gambaran tentang desain yang kau inginkan Yunho-ssi?" tanya JaeJoong sambil mengeluarkan catatan kecil dari saku celananya.

"Terserah kau saja, perlihatkan desainmu dan jika tak sesuai, akan kuberitahu" jawab Yunho.

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap JaeJoong yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi, JaeJoong-ah.." ucap Yunho lalu kembali menatap taman itu.

"Lalu aku harus memanggil mu apa? Tuan Jung? Baiklah.." jawab JaeJoong santai.

* * *

"Arrgh..!" karna terlalu terburu-buru, JaeJoong tak memperhatikan langkah kakinya dan tersandung pada 3 anak tangga terakhir.

Yunho yang mendengar teriakan JaeJoong dengan cepat menuruni tangga. Ia segera menghampiri JaeJoong yang terduduk sambil memegang pergelangan kakinya.

Perlahan Yunho berlutut, dengan hati-hati menggulung celana panjang JaeJoong. Tampaklah kulit putih yang sedikit memerah. Perlahan ia mengelus pergelangan kakinya, sontak membuat JaeJoong meringis.

Dengan sigap, Yunho meletakkan tangannya di lekukan lutut dan punggung JaeJoong. Mengangkat dan menurunkannya ke sofa panjang satu-satunya di ruang dekat tangga.

JaeJoong terdiam, membeku..

* * *

Yunho mendesah.. Ia menatap beberapa lembar foto masa lalunya bersama JaeJoong.

_Foto mereka di taman bermain, dengan JaeJoong memakai bando mickey mouse, sedang Yunho memakai bando tanduk evil._

_Foto saat JaeJoong meniup gelembung balon dengan bibir yang mengerucut, menggemaskan._

_Foto mereka sedang mengantri roller coster._

_Foto Yunho mengecup pipi JaeJoong._

_Foto JaeJoong menyuapi Yunho es krim._

Yunho menyeringai. Jika dulu ia membiarkan JaeJoong pergi. Kini ia tak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi.

'Aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku lagi, Jae. Membuatmu benar-benar mencintaiku'

**_To be continued...?_**

* * *

allow~

Daku datang lagi.

ide ini terinspirasi dari novel yang beberapa waktu lalu daku baca.

Entah kenapa, pas kemarin daku baca lagi, ehh malah kepikiran mereka berdua. Jadi daku bikin deh cerita versi YunJaenya.

**Gimme your Review…?**


	2. Chapter 1

_Demi dirimu, aku rela pergi.._

_Demi bahagiamu, aku relakan kebahagiaanku.._

_Aku pergi untuk melindungimu.. _

_Melindungi kalian. Orang-orang yang kusayangi, kucintai._

* * *

Enno KimLee Presents

**"i'll protect you"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : JaeMin, YunSica

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, hurt (?), romance, alur lambat, gaje, ide pasaran

Don't Like..? Don't Read..

It's Easy, Right.

if you've read, please leave a comment

No CoPas.. Okeh.

_inspirated : Promises, Promises_

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

* * *

Ia menghampiri pohon maple, berlindung dari sengatan sinar matahari di bawahnya. Melindungi wajah dan tubuhnya yang putih bersih, tak ingin menjadi kemerahan apa lagi coklat. Kemudian meletakkan tas kerjanya di bawah pohon dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

Dalam hati ia menyesali pakaiannya hari ini -celana denim panjang putih dan kemeja baby blue lengan panjang yang di lipat hingga siku. Harusnya ia memakai celana denim panjang biru dongker saja, agar bisa duduk di bawah beralas rerumputan.

Deru mobil membuatnya menoleh. Sebuah Audi hitam metalik mendekat. Ia menghela napas lega, akhirnya klien yang di tunggu datang juga. Sudah 15 menit ia menunggu di depan pagar rumah itu -berdiri-.

Ia mengambil tas kerja dan menghampiri mobil mewah itu. Pintu mobil terbuka dan seorang lelaki berkacamata turun. Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika. Tubuhnya tak bergeming, dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Ia menatap lelaki itu dalam diam. Tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Hanya deru nafas yang sedikit tercekat.

_'Tidak mungkin! Oh Tuhan, ini tidak mungkin dia! Jangan biarkan ini terjadi'_ batinnya.

Lelaki itu balas menatap dari kacamata berbingkai putihnya. Selama beberapa saat mereka saling menatap tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Perlahan lelaki itu menghampirinya yang terdiam. Tanpa melepas tatapannya, lelaki itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Kini, lelaki itu telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Lelaki dari masa lalunya..

Sepasang mata elang dengan alis tebal, hidung mancung yang kecil, garis rahang yang tegas, bibir berbentuk hatinya. Wajahnya tak berubah, masih tetap mempesona.

_'Ya Tuhan, apakah ini benar dia?'._

_'Tidak.. Kenapa harus bertemu lagi?'_ pikirnya.

"Jae.. JaeJoong-ah?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Yun-ho…?" tanya JaeJoong terbata dengan lidahnya yang kelu.

"Hmm ini aku.. Apa kabar Jae?"

JaeJoong menghela napasnya. Berusaha membuat jantungnya berdetak normal setelah mendengar suara yang dulu begitu di rindukan.

"Aku baik Yunho.. Tak kusangka jika kita bertemu lagi" ucap JaeJoong santai seolah dulu tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, meeting tadi sedikit terlambat" jelas Yunho.

JaeJoong menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Yunho melangkah menghampiri pagar, membukanya. Lalu membuka pintu depan dan mempersilahkan JaeJoong masuk.

"Masuklah dulu, aku mau memasukkan mobil ke garasi" ucap Yunho dan segera keluar.

Setelah memasukkan mobil ke garasi, Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu masuk. Matanya memperhatikan JaeJoong yang sedang memainkan laptop di pangkuannya di sebuah kursi.

Yunho tak menyangka jika mereka akan bertemu lagi. Setelah sekian lama menghilang, kini JaeJoongnya telah kembali.

"Kau mau minum apa Jae?" tanya Yunho setelah beberapa saat memperhatikan JaeJoong.

JaeJoong mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop dan menoleh ke asal suara. Meletakkan laptop di kursi dan memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan.

"Tidak usah, kau ingin aku mulai mendesain ruang yang mana dulu Yunho? Apakah ruang ini dulu?" tanya JaeJoong dengan intonasi sedikit dingin ketika mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruang yang mereka singgahi sekarang. Ia tak mau berlama-lama dengan Yunho. Ia ingin segera mengerjakan tugasnya agar cepat selesai.

Yunho tercengang..

JaeJoong yang dulu selalu berkata lembut padanya, kini berkata sedikit dingin.

"Aku ingin kau menata kamar tidurku, biar aku segera menempatinya" jawab Yunho.

"Baiklah, tunjukkan kamar tidurmu" ucap JaeJoong.

Yunho menghela napas perlahan. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga, lantai dua, letak kamar tidurnya. Berbelok kekanan dan membukakan pintu untuk JaeJoong.

Sebuah ruang yang cukup luas tersaji di depannya. Dengan kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kanan. Yunho membiarkannya melihat-lihat sedangkan ia berjalan ke balkon.

Ide-ide mulai bermunculan di benak JaeJoong. Ia tampak berfikir dan seulas senyum terpatri dibibir semerah cherry nya. Segera ia menghampiri Yunho yang berada di balkon kamarnya.

* * *

Pemandangan halaman belakang terlihat dari balkon kamar Yunho. Memperlihatkan sebuah taman yang cukup luas dengan beberapa pot tanaman hias. Sepasang pohon maple juga tumbuh seperti di depan pagar.

"Kau punya gambaran tentang desain yang kau inginkan Yunho-ssi?" tanya JaeJoong sambil mengeluarkan catatan kecil dari saku celananya.

"Terserah kau saja, perlihatkan desainmu dan jika tak sesuai, akan kuberitahu" jawab Yunho.

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap JaeJoong yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi, JaeJoong-ah.." ucap Yunho lalu kembali menatap taman itu.

"Lalu aku harus memanggil mu apa? Tuan Jung? Baiklah.." jawab JaeJoong santai.

"Panggil aku Yunho.. Dan aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi Jae" ucapan Yunho membuat tubuh JaeJoong sedikit menegang

"- Lalu.. Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja seperti ini? Bukankah kau ingin membuka restoran?" tanya Yunho lagi yang kini menatap JaeJoong yang masih memandang taman.

JaeJoong menelan salivanya, gugup.

Ia tak ingin membahas hal ini. Ia sudah berusaha keras tak mengingatnya, ingin melupakan. Tapi takdir tak berpihak padanya. Sekarang ia malah di pertemukan dalam sebuah urusan kerja.

"Aku sudah bekerja selama 2 tahun, ahh sudah sore, aku harus kembali ke kantor, Yunho" ucap JaeJoong dengan sengaja melihat jam tangannya tanpa melihat kearah Yunho.

Yunho terdiam, ia mengerti tanda itu. Saat JaeJoong sudah tak nyaman, ia pura-pura melihat jam dan pamit pergi. Ia sangat mengenal JaeJoong.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika mereka sudah bersama dari SMA sampai 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu" ujar Yunho.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri. Aku bisa naik taksi saja" ucap JaeJoong tegas sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Aku antar Jae.." ujar Yunho lagi mengikuti JaeJoong keluar.

"Tidak usah Yunho, aku bisa naik taksi" ucap JaeJoong, kemudian ia menuruni tangga.

"Arrgh..!" karna terlalu terburu-buru, JaeJoong tak memperhatikan langkah kakinya dan tersandung pada 3 anak tangga terakhir.

Yunho yang mendengar teriakan JaeJoong dengan cepat menuruni tangga. Ia segera menghampiri JaeJoong yang terduduk sambil memegang pergelangan kakinya.

Perlahan Yunho berlutut, dengan hati-hati menggulung celana panjang JaeJoong. Tampaklah kulit putih yang sedikit memerah. Perlahan ia mengelus pergelangan kakinya, sontak membuat JaeJoong meringis.

Dengan sigap, Yunho meletakkan tangannya di lekukan lutut dan punggung JaeJoong. Mengangkat dan menurunkannya ke sofa panjang satu-satunya di ruang dekat tangga.

JaeJoong terdiam, membeku..

Sentuhan yang diterimanya setelah 7 tahun berlalu tetap membuat jantungnya berdetak keras. Ia sedikit menekan dada kirinya, berharap bisa mengurangi detakan keras itu.

Yunho berlutut -lagi- memegang tangan JaeJoong yang menekan dadanya.

"Apakah itu sakit juga Jae? Ya Tuhan, tak bisakah kau bersikap tak ceroboh huh?" tanya Yunho dengan nada tinggi karna panik.

JaeJoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sendu bercampur emosi. Ia melepas tangan Yunho yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tak apa, hanya terkilir mungkin" perlahan ia berdiri dan berjalan tertatih ke kursi tempat laptop dan tasnya berada "Aku pulang sekarang" lanjutnya berjalan dengan sesekali meringis karna kakinya berdenyut, sakit.

Lagi.. Yunho mengangkat JaeJoong ala bridal style yang sedang membuka pintu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, lalu ke kantor, kemudian ke rumahmu" ujar Yunho ketika JaeJoong meronta.

JaeJoong menghentikan gerakannya "Aku bisa sendiri Yunho, turunkan aku! Turunkan!" ucap JaeJoong.

Yunho mengacuhkan ucapan JaeJoong. Ia terus berjalan menuju garasi, membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukkan JaeJoong di sebelah kursi kemudi. Lalu berbalik mengunci pintu rumahnya.

* * *

JaeJoong tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara saat berada dalam perjalanan. Ia kesal, sedih dan senang.

Perasaannya kacau..

Yunho benar-benar melakukan ucapannya. Kerumah sakit, kantor dan sekarang dalam perjalanan kerumahnya.

"Sebenci itukah kau padaku hingga tak mau berbicara dan bertemu denganku lagi Jae?" tanya Yunho memecah keheningan.

Tadi ia tak sengaja mendengar bahwa JaeJoong ingin mengalihkan pekerjaan kali ini pada rekannya.

"Aku tak mau membicarakan itu Yunho. Tidak mau!" ucap JaeJoong sinis dan mengeluarkan ipod dari tas, memasang earphone ke telinganya.

Yunho sudah tak tahan..

Ia memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Melepas safety belt dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap JaeJoong yang menatapnya kesal.

"Kenapa sekarang berhenti? Kau berubah pikiran huh?" tanya JaeJoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam.

"Kau.. Kau yang meninggalkanku. Kau yang mencampakkanku. Kau yang melupakan janji kita. Kau yang membuat semua berantakan. Menghilang saat semua persiapan pertunangan hampir terpenuhi. Sudah 90% Jae, dan kau menghilang" ucap Yunho dengan nada tinggi, meluapkan emosi yang ditahannya sejak 7 tahun silam.

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan JaeJoong.

Tadinya ia senang ketika melihat bahwa ternyata orang yang mendesain rumahnya adalah JaeJoong. Ia senang akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi. Tapi karna sikap yang di tunjukkan JaeJoong padanya dari tadi membuatnya kesal, ia tak tahan lagi.

JaeJoong melepas earphone dari telinganya. Memasukkan kembali ke tasnya. Melepas safety belt dan menoleh sesaat ke Yunho "Aku turun disini" ucapnya lalu membuka pintu dan hendak turun.

Dengan sigap, Yunho menarik tangan JaeJoong membuatnya kembali duduk. Menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Kau yang meninggalkanku, tapi kini kau yang bersikap menyebalkan. Harusnya aku yang bersikap seperti itu. Harusnya aku yang tak ingin melihatmu, Jae" ucap Yunho memandang lurus ke jalan.

"Aku memang menyebalkan. Memang aku yang meninggalkanmu. Memang aku tak ingin melihatmu. Aku membencimu-" _'dan juga aku yang mencintaimu'_ "-maka itu, biarkan aku pulang sendiri".

"Kalo kau memang membenciku, kenapa kau mau menerima lamaranku?"

"Itu karna kau tak memberiku pilihan lain. Jika aku menolak, kau pasti mendatangiku setiap saat, memohon agar aku menerimanya. Seperti kau yang memintaku menjadi kekasihmu. Apa kau ingat itu huh?" jawab JaeJoong lancar, walau ada kesedihan saat mengatakannya.

Padahal dalam hati ia meminta maaf.. Maaf karna telah berkata bohong.

"Jadi.. Kau terpaksa menerima cintaku, Jae? Kau membohongiku? Huh.. Ternyata yang dikatakan Jessica benar"

JaeJoong tersenyum kecut..

Ia kecewa karna Yunho lebih percaya wanita itu daripadanya. Dan ia lega, karna ini akan lebih mudah.

"Yah Jessica benar.. Aku membohongimu. Ahh dan selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Maaf aku terlambat mengucapkannya"

"Kami akan bercerai.. Aku tak bisa bersamanya saat hati dan pikiranku selalu tertuju padamu"

JaeJoong terdiam..

Ia tak tau harus bicara apa. Yunho tetap keras kepala, dan tak akan mendengar perkataannya dalan keadaan seperti ini. Ia memasang safety beltnya kembali.

"Cepat antarkan aku pulang, hari sudah mulai malam" ujar JaeJoong pada akhirnya.

Yunho menatap JaeJoong bingung tapi akhirnya melakukan ucapan itu. Melajukan mobilnya menuju alamat yang disebutkan JaeJoong tadi.

* * *

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di alamat rumah yang disebutkan JaeJoong. Ia melepas safety belt, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok, dan menghela napas.

'Kenapa seperti ini.. Saat aku merelakan kepergianmu, kau malah muncul kembali. Apa yang kau rencanakan, Tuhan..' batin Yunho.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah JaeJoong yang tak bersuara sejak percakapan tadi. Ia tersenyum, ternyata JaeJoong tertidur.

Tertidur? Tentu.. Itu karna obat penghilang sakit yang diberikan dokter mengandung obat tidur. Dan ia meminumnya saat kembali ke kantor dengan memakan sepotong roti dan air mineral.

'Masih tak berubah rupanya.. Keras kepala dan tetap cantik walau terlelap' pikir Yunho.

Ia mengguncang pelan bahu JaeJoong, mencoba membangunkannya walau sedikit tak rela. Ia malah senang jika punya waktu sedikit lama bersama JaeJoong. Tapi jika ia memaksakan keinginannya, JaeJoong bisa tambah menghindarinya dan pergi lagi, dan ia tak mau itu terjadi lagi

"Jae.. Kita sudah sampai" ucap Yunho di telinga JaeJoong.

"ungh.." JaeJoong mendesah dan menggeliat.

Yunho terdiam.. Ia ingat jika telinga adalah titik sensitif JaeJoong.

"Jae.. Kita sudah sampai" sekali lagi, Yunho berbisik di telinga JaeJoong.

Perlahan suara Yunho mengaktifkan sel-sel otak JaeJoong. Seketika matanya terbuka, kaget.

Yunho yang melihat JaeJoong sudah bangun, segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke kursi kemudi.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri atau mau aku antar?" tanya Yunho ketika JaeJoong melepas safety beltnya setelah merapihkan barang-barangnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri, dan terima kasih sudah membawaku ke rumah sakit, serta mengantar ke kantor dan ke rumah" ucap JaeJoong kemudian membuka pintu dan perlahan menurunkan kakinya ke aspal.

Ia menghela napas dan melangkah perlahan. Memencet bel dan masuk tanpa menoleh lagi.

**_..To be continued.._**

* * *

**Thanks to :**

BlaueFEE :: YuyaLoveSungmin :: Nara-chan :: Sid & Guest 1 - 2 :: LuCassiopeia :: KishiZhera :: irengiovanny :: Aoi Ko Mamoru

allow~

Daku datang bawa chap satunya, setelah kemarin bawa Teaser.

Semoga chap ini tak mengecewakan.

_**Gimme your review...?**_


	3. Chapter 2

_Last chap :_

_"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri atau mau aku antar?" tanya Yunho ketika JaeJoong melepas safety beltnya setelah merapihkan barang-barangnya._

_"Aku bisa sendiri, dan terima kasih sudah membawaku ke rumah sakit, serta mengantar ke kantor dan ke rumah" ucap JaeJoong kemudian membuka pintu dan perlahan menurunkan kakinya ke aspal._

_Ia menghela napas dan melangkah perlahan. Memencet bel dan masuk tanpa menoleh lagi._

…

…

Enno KimLee Presents

**"i'll protect you"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : JaeMin, YunSica

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, hurt (?), romance, alur lambat, gaje, ide pasaran

Don't Like..? Don't Read..

It's Easy, Right.

if you've read, please leave a comment

No CoPas.. Okeh.

_inspirated : Promises, Promises_

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah menemani aktivitas JaeJoong di ruang kerjanya. Ia sedang membuat desain untuk rumah Yunho, terutama kamarnya. Menyapukan pensil di atas kertas, menggambar, memberi warna dan memilih furnitur yang akan di pakainya. Tapi kegiatan itu terhenti ketika suara ponsel mengganggu idenya..

"Yeobseo.. Jae" sapa Yunho langsung saat telfonnya tersambung.

"Ye.. Siapa ini?" tanya JaeJoong sedikit ketus.

"Ini aku.. Yunho" jawab Yunho tenang.

Bukan.. Bukan JaeJoong tak tau siapa yang menghubunginya. Ia hafal nomor ini, diluar kepala walau tak di simpan. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain, ia menyimpannya walau telah berganti nomor.

Bolehkan jika ia masih tetap menyimpannya untuk sekedar mengenang..

Jangan bingung kenapa Yunho dapat menghubunginya walau telah berganti nomor? Ohh itu karna Yunho mengambil kartu namanya di meja saat mengantar JaeJoong kemarin.

"Ne, aku JaeJoong. Ada apa Yunho?" tanya JaeJoong to the point.

"Hari ini, apakah kita bisa makan malam bersama?" tanya Yunho hati-hati setelah 2 hari ini mereka tak bertemu.

Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur nyenyak di apartement yang ia sewa 2 bulan ini setelah kemarin lusa bertemu dengan mantan tunangannya.

Tunangannya? Oh biarkan saja ia beranggapan begitu. Toh sebelum menghilang, JaeJoong telah menerima tunangannya walau belum diresmikan.

"Tidak bisa, aku butuh istirahat" jawab JaeJoong cepat.

Ia menekan dadanya, sesak.. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Yunho membuatnya semakin sulit. Susah payah ia mengubur perasaannya, tapi kini seakan digali kembali.

Ia tak mau mengecewakan umma Jung. Tak mau Jessica membuat keluarganya dalam bahaya lagi. Cukup sekali adik tiri yang di sayangnya -Shim Changmin- jadi korban kegilaan Jessica yang menabraknya saat menyebrang.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan lusa? Kita makan siang bersama sekaligus melihat desainmu" tawar Yunho.

"Tidak bisa Yunho.. Aku sedang mengerjakan desainnya sekarang, jadi jangan menggangguku" pik.. JaeJoong memutus sambungan telfonnya.

Yunho mendesah..

Ia menatap beberapa lembar foto masa lalunya bersama JaeJoong.

Foto mereka di taman bermain, dengan JaeJoong memakai bando mickey mouse, sedang Yunho memakai bando tanduk evil.

Foto saat JaeJoong meniup gelembung balon dengan bibir yang mengerucut, menggemaskan.

Foto mereka sedang mengantri roller coster.

Foto Yunho mengecup pipi JaeJoong.

Foto JaeJoong menyuapi Yunho es krim.

Yunho menyeringai. Jika dulu ia membiarkan JaeJoong pergi. Kini ia tak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi.

_'Aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku lagi, Jae. Membuatmu benar-benar mencintaiku'_

* * *

Sinar bulan penuh membuat malam ini terang benderang. JaeJoong menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika melihat Yunho di loby kantor saat ia keluar dari lift. Kemudian melangkah kembali dan mengacuhkan Yunho yang memanggilnya.

'_Untuk apa dia datang kemari huh?'_ pikir JaeJoong.

Walau kaki JaeJoong sudah tidak membengkak, tapi masih terasa nyeri dan membatasi langkahnya. Maklum saja karena ini baru 2 hari setelah insiden JaeJoong tersandung saat menuruni tangga. Yunho membuka pintu mobil ketika JaeJoong tiba di depan kantor. Menolehkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil, mengisyaratkan JaeJoong untuk segera masuk.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, ak-" ucapan JaeJoong terhenti ketika ponselnya berdering dan bergetar.

"Yeobseo umma.. Ye, aku sudah keluar, aku akan menunggu taksi. Ah benarkah? Jangan biarkan ia pulang umma, aku rindu padanya. Baiklah.." JaeJoong memasukkan ponselnya kembali. Dan hendak berjalan menuju trotoar.

Baru 1 langkah, tangannya di tahan oleh Yunho "Sedang terburu-buru bukan? Ayolah.. Aku antar saja. Akan cepat sampai dari pada menunggu taksi" ujar Yunho. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada Tuhan karna diberi kesempatan mengantar JaeJoong.

"Aku tidak mau jika Jessica melihat kita bersama Yunho, mengertilah" ucap JaeJoong sambil melepas genggaman tangan Yunho.

"Jessica sedang berlibur ke Singapura. Dan dapat kupastikan jika ia tak akan pulang sampai 2 minggu ke depan, dan kuingatkan bahwa kami akan bercerai. Ayolah, ku antar saja. Semakin lama kau berpikir, semakin lama kau sampai rumah" ujar Yunho.

_'Aku tak menjamin ia akan diam saja saat tau kita bertemu kembali Yun'_

"Jae.. Cepat masuk" ucap Yunho membuyarkan lamunan JaeJoong.

"Baiklah.. Tapi bukan ke rumahku, ke rumah ummaku di-"

"Aku tau.. Masih di rumah dulu bukan? Aku masih ingat tempatnya" ucapan JaeJoong terpotong oleh pernyataan Yunho.

"Benar, rumah yang dulu" jawab JaeJoong.

Waktu yang biasa 30 menit perjalanan, kini tak sampai 20 menit, mereka tiba di rumah umma JaeJoong. Bagaimana tidak, jika Yunho mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Entah berapa kali JaeJoong mengumpat saat mobil mereka menyelip mobil lain. Yunho benar-benar tak berubah. Selalu melakukan hal yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Kau gila Yunho..!" ucap JaeJoong ketika mesin mobil dimatikan.

"Nee, aku gila hanya atau tanpamu" ucap Yunho membuat JaeJoong memutar bola matanya.

Ia hendak membuka pintu ketika ternyata pintu terbuka dari luar oleh Yunho. _'sejak kapan ia turun?'_ pikir JaeJoong.

JaeJoong keluar dari mobil dan memencet bel rumah yang langsung disambut lengkingan yang memekakan telinga.

"Jae hyung~ lama sekali~" sapa suara itu.

"Aish Changmin pabbo, kau bisa membuat tetangga keluar dan mendatangi kita" ucap JaeJoong pada orang yang menyapanya, Shim Changmin.

Changmin hanya menampilkan senyum 3 jarinya. Ia terkejut ketika menoleh ke samping JaeJoong. Lelaki yang dulu hampir jadi kakak iparnya.

"Yun-Yunho hyung.." sapa Changmin terbata.

JaeJoong menolehkan kepalanya. Ternyata Yunho belum pergi.

"Pergilah.. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku"ujar JaeJoong.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan, mengusap lembut bahu Changmin "Nee.. Ini aku Minnie~ lama tak bertemu" ucap Yunho ramah.

"Minnie~ kenapa lama sekali di luar, cepat masuk" sebelum Changmin membalas ucapan Yunho, suara umma Kim terdengar di telinga mereka. Umma Kim menatap 3 orang yang berdiri didepan pintu, lalu menghampirinya.

"Yunho-ah? Kau kah itu nak?" tanya umma Kim.

"Ahjumma masih mengingatku? Ah aku senang kalian tak melupakanku" ucap Yunho menampilkan senyum yang membuat jantung JaeJoong berdetak keras lagi.

"Mana mungkin lupa jika kau tak banyak berubah. Hanya tubuhmu yang lebih berisi dan warna rambutmu yang kini hitam" jelas umma Kim. "Oh kenapa kau bisa disini? Ah masuklah dulu, kami akan makan malam" tambah umma Kim sambil menggandeng tangan Yunho.

JaeJoong tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan ummanya.. Lalu berjalan merangkul bahu Changmin.

"Kalian bertemu kembali hyung? Bagaimana jika noona itu mengetahuinya?" tanya Changmin hati-hati.

"Kali ini aku mendesain rumahnya Min" jawab JaeJoong.

Bingung karna Changmin bertanya seperti itu?

Ohh.. salahkan Jessica yang mendatangi JaeJoong di rumah ketika bersama Changmin dan mendengar ancamannya.

Tapi ada yang tak diketahui Changmin..

_Yaitu insiden tabrak larinya_.

* * *

Meja makan itu terlihat penuh, bagaimana tidak? Jika mereka bertiga, oh tidak.. Sekarang berempat tapi menu masakan terlihat cukup untuk 6 orang.

Ada kimchi.. Bulgogi, ayam saus pedas manis, ikan asap, ddukbokkie, sup tahu, telur gulung.

JaeJoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat meja makan untuk 4 orang itu di penuhi makanan. Ia yakin, Changmin dengan senang hati menghabiskannya.

Umma Kim yang melihat jalan JaeJoong tertatih, segera menghampiri anaknya dan mendudukannya di samping Yunho. Belum sempat ia protes, umma Kim berbicara padanya.

"Kakimu kenapa Jae? Bukankah hari minggu lalu, kau baik-baik saja." tanya umma Kim.

"Itu.. Kakinya terkilir ahjumma, ia tersandung di tangga" bukan JaeJoong yang menjawab, tapi Yunho.

"Aigoo.. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali agar hati-hati. Apakah saat kau bekerja? Klo begitu, izinlah beberapa hari sampai kau berjalan normal" ujar umma Kim.

"Tak bisa umma, aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku tak suka menundanya" jelas JaeJoong '_dan agar aku tak bertemu dengannya lagi'._

"Kau bisa mengerjakan desainmu dirumah Jae, kirim saja layoutnya melalui email. Jadi tak usah bolak-balik kantor dan rumahku" ucapan Yunho membuat Changmin menyenggol kaki JaeJoong.

"Aarght..!" JaeJoong berteriak, menggeser bangkunya kebelakang dan memegang kakinya.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika Changmin menyenggol kaki kirinya yang di bebat.

Hal itu membuat Yunho menggeser kursinya lalu berlutut dan mengusap lembut kaki itu.

"Apakah kalian kembali bersama?" tanya umma Kim melihat keadaan di depannya.

"Belum / Tidak" jawab Yunho dan JaeJoong bersamaan.

Umma Kim hanya terkekeh "Tidak kompak.. Kalian tidak berubah" ucap umma Kim.

"Tidak umma.. Kami tidak seperti itu. Kali ini aku mendapat tugas mendesain rumahnya di daerah Daegu" jelas JaeJoong.

"Umma~ bisakah kita mulai makan? Aku sudah menunggu lama" ucapan Changmin menyelamatkan JaeJoong.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang. Walau sesekali Changmin dan JaeJoong berebut bulgogi dan kimchi.

_'Aku mencintaimu Boo~ tak peduli dengan rasa bencimu'_

* * *

Yunho terdiam saat melihat layout yang dikirim JaeJoong siang ini melalui emailnya. Beruntung Yunho belum keluar dari ruangannya untuk makan siang.

Tirai kamar berwarna merah marun. Ranjang king size dengan ukiran di kepala ranjang, serta kelambu yang terikat di 4 tiang yang menyangganya, 2 meja nakas di kiri-kanan ranjang, dengan lampu tidur minimalis.

Sebuah rak buku dengan pintu kaca terlihat ketika membuka pintu kamar. Lemari pakaian dengan 3 pintu berwarna putih. Sebuah kaca besar di sudut seberang kamar mandi.

Lantai kamar yang dipilih adalah marmer berwarna cream. Sedangkan temboknya memakai walpaper coklat muda polos diatas, lalu coklat agak tua bergaris vertikal di bawah, dengan pembatas bermotif matahari kecil-kecil.

Lalu bathtub ukuran besar untuk kamar mandi. Dengan lantai berwarna biru dengan langit-langit bergambar awan dan bintang yang menyala ketika lampu di padamkan. Suasana yang cocok saat berendam dengan aromaterapi. Dan jangan lupakan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kaca buram.

Beranda kamar yang di hiasi beberapa pot gantung. Serta sebuah meja dan dua kursi untuk bersantai.

Yunho segera menghubungi JaeJoong, mengatakan bahwa ia setuju dengan desain itu. Dan minta segera dikerjakan, sebab masa sewa apartementnya tinggal 2 minggu.

Yunho mengambil foto dilaci meja kerjanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. Ia memeluk foto itu dan memejamkan mata.

_'Yunnie.. Kau nanti ingin kamar kita seperti apa?'_

_'Aku ingin berendam dalam bathtub luas dengan pemandangan langit malam ketika lampu tak menyala. Dan ingin pintunya transparan. Akan sangat indah saat kau berada di bawah guyuran air shower dan aku melìhatnya dari ranjang'_

_'Kau ingin seperti apa Boo?'_

_'Aku ingin di beranda nanti di gantung beberapa pot, lalu ada sebuah kaca besar di sebrang kamar mandi, dan wallpaper matahari kecil-kecil, pasti cerah'_

_'Terserah kau.. Asal kita satu kamar, satu ranjang, aku tak masalah'_

_**..To be continued..**_

* * *

**Thanks to :**

BlaueFEE :: Sirius :: SHINeefxshiper :: trililililili :: .921 :: Youleeta :: LuCassiopeia :: meirah.1111 :: Nara-chan :: blue minra :: YunMinKyuHyuk :: irengiovanny :: YuyaLoveSungmin :: Aoi Ko Mamoru

Allow~

Daku datang bawa chap duanya, mian jika pendek. Cuma ini yang terlintas (?) di imajinasiku.

**Semoga chap ini tak mengecewakan.**

Seperti daku yang kecewa pada diri sendiri karena melewatkan **3 Nov** kemarin.

Seandainya nekad jalan sendiri dan beli tiket di Venue, Daku bisa 'menyentuh' Kim JaeJoong!

My Lovely Hero!

Aigoooo~ Sampai saat ini daku masih menyesal karena tak nekad hari itu. #gigitBantal

Yosh.. mian dengan cuap-cuap gaje ku, kkk~

_**Gimme your review...?**_


	4. Chapter 3

"_YUNHO, KAU SUDAH MENIKAH! ASTAGAA AKU LUPA, JADI KAU INGIN MENJADIKAN PUTRAKU YANG KE'2 HUH? TIDAK, AKU TAK MENYETUJUINYA" ucap umma Kim ketika mengingat Yunho sudah menikah._

_Umma Kim menghela napas.. "Tindakanmu malah akan menyakiti JaeJoong, Yunho.. Orang akan menganggap JaeJoong perusak rumah tanggamu" jelas umma Kim._

* * *

Enno KimLee Presents

**"i'll protect you"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : JaeMin, YunSica

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, hurt (?), romance, alur lambat, gaje, ide pasaran

Don't Like..? Don't Read..

It's Easy, Right.

if you've read, please leave a comment

No CoPas.. Okeh.

_inspirated : Promises, Promises_

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

**Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!**

* * *

Sudah satu minggu berlalu, tapi JaeJoong baru menyelesaikan 60% pekerjaannya. Lantai, wallpaper, meja nakas, ranjang, cermin, beranda, sudah terselesaikan. Hanya menunggu pesanan tirai, lemari, rak buku, pintu buram kamar mandi, dan langit-langit kamar mandi yang dalam proses pengerjaan.

Hari ini JaeJoong datang ke rumah Yunho lebih awal, jika biasanya datang pukul 10, kini ia datang pukul 9 dan ia menyesal. Bagaimana tidak jika itu malah membuatnya bertemu Yunho? Seperti hari pertama pekerjaannya, saat itu Yunho sengaja menunggunya datang untuk memberi kunci cadangan rumahnya.

Yunho yang sedang meminum cappucinno lattenya menepuk ruang kosong di sofa yang didudukinya. Menyuruh JaeJoong duduk saat ia tak bergeming dilorong ruang tamu.

JaeJoong memutar bola matanya melihat Yunho ada dirumahnya. Sebelum ia mengeluarkan kata-katanya, deringan telefon mencegahnya.

Yunho mendengar umpatan-umpatan dari mulut JaeJoong setelah menerima telfon. JaeJoong kesal karna ternyata mobil yang mengantar tirai dan rak buku mengalami mogok. Itu berarti kedatangan lebih awal sungguh sia-sia.

"Duduklah Jae.. Aku pusing melihatmu berjalan-jalan seperti itu" ucap Yunho yang duduk di sofa satu-satunya di rumah itu.

"Ohh aku tak menyuruhmu melihatku" ujar JaeJoong dengan nada dingin.

"Bagaimana aku tak melihatmu jika kau berada di hadapanku" jawab Yunho 'Dan aku tetap hanya melihatmu walau kau tak berada dalam jangkauan pandanganku' tambah Yunho dengan suara lirih. Walaupun begitu, JaeJoong tetap bisa mendengarnya.

Seakan menulikan telinganya, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tangga "Baiklah.. Aku ke atas saja melihat pekerja yang sedang mengerjakan kamar mandi" ucap JaeJoong hendak menaiki tangga. Tapi sebuah pernyataan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau ternyata masih ingat keinginanku mempunyai kamar mandi seperti itu ya" ucap Yunho di sofa dan memandang lekat JaeJoong.

JaeJoong menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Ia melakukan kebodohan, mendesain kamar sesuai keinginan mereka dulu. Tentu saja ia mengingatnya, semua tentang Yunho masih jelas terekam dalam pikirannya.

"Ingat apa?" Akhirnya ia memutuskan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho.

"Ingat tentang desain kamar yang akan kita tempati setelah menikah. Ya walau kau tau bagaimana keadaan selanjutnya. Kau pergi begitu saja, mening-"

"Aku tak ingat soal itu. Cukup Yunho. Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Jika kau masih mau aku melanjutkan pekerjaan ini, berhenti bicara yang membuatku muak" ucapan Yunho terpotong oleh ucapan sinis JaeJoong. Dengan cepat, ia menaiki anak tangga, tak peduli dengan lelehan air mata yang mengalir perlahan dari mata beningnya.

Ia tak ingin Yunho melihatnya menangis. Jika melihat, Yunho pasti melakukan hal yang bisa membuat dinding hatinya roboh. Hal yang tak diinginkan JaeJoong. Dan jika itu terjadi, pengorbanannya selama ini hanya sia-sia.

'Maafkan aku Yunho.. Maaf. Aku tak boleh dekat-dekat denganmu' ucap JaeJoong sambil menghapus airmatanya yang terus mengalir walau sudah di hapus.

'Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindariku Boo? Aku tak peduli, sekeras apapun usahamu menghindariku, sekeras itu pula aku berusaha mendapatkanmu kembali'

* * *

Yunho mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana trainingnya" halo sekretaris Jang, undur meeting pukul 11 nanti ke setelah makan siang. Aku datang terlambat hari ini"

"Halo.. Aku ingin memesan bimbimbab 4 porsi, 4 teh hangat, 2 bulgogi ke Daegu Resident, kav 73, atas nama Jung Yunho. Ohh dan antarkan segera, Ok"

"Halo umma.. Aku sudah bertemu dengan JaeJoong. Jessica? Dia sedang liburan. Tidak.. Dia yang sekarang mendesain rumah baruku. Tidak, untuk apa umma menemuinya? Hum.. Dia menghindariku umma, berusaha tak berinteraksi denganku. Hum.. Aku mengerti" pip.. Yunho memutus sambungan telfon.

Ia menetapkan hatinya agar membuat JaeJoong mencintainya. Bukan hanya kepura-puraan. Dan tanpa diketahui Yunho, di rumah, umma Jung menangkupkan kedua tangan pada wajahnya, terisak. 'Mianhae Joongie, mianhae.. Umma menyayangimu'

Ting.. Tong..

Bel rumah Yunho berbunyi setelah 30 menit JaeJoong berada dikamar Yunho. Dengan sigap JaeJoong menuruni anak tangga dan membuka pintu. Sejenak ia heran, mengapa ada kiriman makanan? Ia kan tak memesannya.

"Dengan Tuan Jung..?" ucap pengantar makanan yang membuat JaeJoong tersadar.

"Ah bukan, sebentar saya pang-"

"Siapa yang datang Jae? Apakah pesananku?" ucap Yunho dari jauh menghentikan ucapan JaeJoong pada pengantar makanan itu.

"Benar, aku kira pesanan tirai dan lemari" jawab JaeJoong sambil berjalan ke lantai 2 lagi.

"Terima kasih" ucap Yunho setelah membayar dan membawa masuk pesanannya.

Yunho menggeleng pelan dan menghela napas melihat JaeJong kembali naik 'sepertinya benar-benar akan butuh usaha keras' pikirnya.

Yunho melangkah ke kamar tidurnya. Meletakkan makanan di meja nakas untuk pekerjanya. Lalu membawa makanan ke JaeJoong yang berdiri di beranda.

"Makanlah Jae.. Aku tau kau pasti belum makan"

"Kau tau aku? Oh kau membuatku terkesan" ucap JaeJoong dengan nada sinis.

"Aku tau kau suka meninggalkan sarapan ketika mengerjakan sesuatu. Dan kau sok kuat"

"Dan aku memang kuat, tak sepertimu yang-" JaeJoong menghentikan ucapannya. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang tanpa sadar membahas masa lalu.

"Sepertiku yang apa? Kau mulai ingat rupanya.. Tapi kini aku juga kuat sepertimu" ujar Yunho.

"Terserah kau saja.." ucap JaeJoong sambil berbalik dan melangkah masuk kamar.

Tap..

Langkah JaeJoong terhenti ketika Yunho menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

Deg..

Deg..

Detak jantung JaeJoong terasa kencang. Seperti tersengat aliran listrik, ketika tangan hangat Yunho menyentuh kulit putih nan halus JaeJoong.

Yunho membalikkan badan JaeJoong ke hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya Jae?" ucap Yunho lirih sambil menatap kedua mata JaeJoong, setelah menyudutkan dan memerangkap tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan kekarnya.

"Aku tak mengerti, apa maksudmu eoh?" ujar JaeJoong sambil melipat kedua lengan di depan dada dan membalas tatapan Yunho.

Walau tatapan JaeJoong terlihat dingin. Tapi ketika kembali menatap Yunho sedekat ini, membuat kakinya terasa lemas. Apalagi ia melihat keseriusan dimata Yunho 'Tidak Jae, kau tidak boleh goyah' pikirnya.

"Aku sudah tau semua.. Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa malah pergi?"

'Dari mana ia tau?' pikir JaeJoong.

"Kenapa diam saja Jae? Ucapkan sesuatu"

"Apa harus, aku mengucapkan sesuatu?. Menyingkirlah, aku mau menghubungi pengantar barangnya"

"Jika kau mengatakannya, kita sudah menikah dan hidup bersama Jae. Tak perlu pergi"

JaeJoong terdiam..

Benarkah Yunho sudah tau kebenarannya? Kalau begitu, percuma ia mengelak dan beralasan.

"Selalu seperti itu kan, selalu kau yang melakukan sesuatu untukku. Kau pikir aku tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu huh? Apa kau pikir aku rela meninggalkanmu? Demi Tuhan Yunho, aku mati-matian bertahan agar tak menemuimu ketika mendengar kau menikah dengan Jessica. Aku-" ucapan JaeJoong terhenti ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Nde umma.. Waeyo?"

"Tidak, tidak usah. Dia sudah memesan makanan. Apa? Kau menyebalkan umma!"

"Kenapa Boo?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Yunho" ujar JaeJoong tapi hatinya berkata lain 'aku merindukan panggilan itu'.

"Tidak, aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi, Boo~" ucap Yunho menggoda.

JaeJoong terdiam.. 'Kenapa jadi rumit begini? Aigoo aku pusing!'

"Jadi, kenapa ummamu? Apakah itu tentang Minnie?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aku akan jawab jika kau menyingkir dari hadapanku"

Perlahan Yunho menurunkan tangan dan memberi ruang untuk JaeJoong bergerak.

"Ia ingin aku mengambil bekal makan siang untukmu. Dia akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Tsk~ merepotkan sekali"

"Benarkah? Ummamu memang baik. Dan sebenarnya tadi ummaku ingin datang menemuimu tapi aku melarangnya"

"Um.. ummamu tau kita sudah bertemu?" tanya JaeJoong sedikit gugup.

"Hum, sepertinya umma sedikit kaget. Tapi kurasa ia takut"

"Aku juga takut" ucap JaeJoong pelan. Sangat pelan menyerupai bisikan. Tapi dengan pendengaran Yunho yang sensitif, ia bisa mendengarnya.

* * *

Yunho memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah umma JaeJoong. Melepas safety belt dan memencet bel lalu masuk.

Heran mengapa Yunho yang datang?

Itu terjadi karna sesaat mereka berdua masuk mobil, JaeJoong menerima telfon dari atasannya agar segera datang ke kantor. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Yunho terpisah dari JaeJoong.

Tapi tenang saja.. Seorang Jung Yunho tak akan membiarkannya pergi sendiri. Sebelum menuju rumah umma JaeJoong, ia mengantar JaeJoong ke kantornya terlebih dahulu.

"Umma, apakah umma menyetujui jika aku kembali melamar JaeJoong? Apakah appa Kim akan mengizinkannya juga?" Tanya Yunho setelah umma Kim menyodorkan ice tea dan meletakkan bekal di meja makan.

"Kami tak tau apa yang waktu itu di pikirkan JaeJoong ketika pergi 3 hari sebelum pernikahan kalian. Appanya tak habis pikir dengan tingkah anak itu, tapi Changmin bisa membuatnya berpikir logis. Hanya satu yang waktu itu ia ucapkan saat mendengar kau menikah.. "**Ini yang terbaik untuk kami"** dan kami semua tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi**"**

"Tapi jika ia menerimaku, apakah kalian mengizinkan kami?"

"Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk JaeJoong, Yunho. Tak ingin ia menjalani hidup seperti kami, orangtuanya. Yang menikah karna perjodohan" jelas umma Kim

"YUNHO, KAU SUDAH MENIKAH! ASTAGAA AKU LUPA, JADI KAU INGIN MENJADIKAN PUTRAKU YANG KE'2 HUH? TIDAK, AKU TAK MENYETUJUINYA" ucap umma Kim ketika mengingat Yunho sudah menikah.

Tsk~ umma Kim. Kemana saja kau beberapa minggu ini eoh? Apa karna terlalu terpesona, jadi melupakan status Yunho hmm?

"tidak umma, aku sedang mengurus perceraian dengan Jessica. Dan setelah bercerai, aku akan langsung melamar JaeJoong, dan semoga ia menerimaku"

Umma Kim menghela napas.. "tindakanmu malah akan menyakiti JaeJoong, Yunho.. Orang akan menganggap JaeJoong perusak rumah tanggamu" jelas umma Kim.

* * *

Terik matahari tak menyurutkan (?) niat Yunho untuk keluar kantor. Siang ini Yunho ingin mendatangi rumah barunya. Ia tak sabar melihat sudah sampai mana pekerjaan JaeJoong, terakhir melihat adalah satu minggu yang lalu.

Sebenarnya ia ingin bertemu JaeJoong, karna 3 hari belakangan ini, ia sulit di hubungi. Sedangkan Yunho tak punya waktu untuk ke kantor JaeJoong, ia sibuk merancang paket liburan musim panas tahun ini.

Sesampai di depan rumah, ia turun dan langsung melangkah ke lantai dua. Suasana hening, hanya terdengar suara ketukan di kamar mandi yang ternyata sedang di pasang lantai dan wastafel.

Yunho berjalan menuju beranda tapi tak juga menemukan JaeJoong. Seorang pekerja yang melihat Yunho celingak-celinguk (?) pun bertanya.

"Tuan Jung, Anda mencari sesuatu?" tanya Hyun Suk sang pekerja.

"Ah saya mencari JaeJoong, apakah ia belum datang Hyun?" ujar Yunho.

"Tuan JaeJoong sudah datang tadi pagi, lalu ia pergi lagi dan akan kembali sore nanti" jelas Hyun Suk.

"Begitu rupanya,, terima kasih Hyun. Aku akan kembali nanti" ucap Yunho dan melangkah keluar kamar, mau ke kantor lagi.

'Sepertinya ia memang sibuk, jadi tak mengangkat telfonku dari kemarin' kemudian entah sudah keberapa kalinya, ia mencoba menghubungi JaeJoong. Dan sepertinya hari ini ia beruntung karna JaeJoong mengangkat telfonnya.

"Ada apa Yunho?" tanya JaeJoong langsung ketika telfon tersambung.

"Kau tak datang ke rumah hari ini? Tadi aku mencarimu disana"

"Aku sedang sibuk dan untuk apa kau mencariku?"

"Hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa 3 hari lagi adalah waktu yang kau sanggupi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu"

"Aku ingat, nanti sore pesanan lemari dan ranjang akan datang. Sedangkan pintu buram kamar mandi datang lusa. Semua akan selesai tepat 2 minggu. Kau tenang saja"

"Aku hanya tak mau menambah lama sewa apartement, aku tidak betah disana"

"Tuan Jung.. Kau bisa menginap di Hotel jika belum selesai. Apa kau sudah tak punya cukup uang untuk membayarnya eoh?"

"Bisa saja jika aku mau, tapi sayang aku tak mau. Oh JaeJoongie~ kau lupa siapa aku eoh? Jung Yunho"

"Aku tau, mungkin saja uangmu habis untuk acara liburan istri cantikmu"

"Jae, kau cemburu hm?"

"Aku cemburu? Tentu tidak. Tanpamu aku masih bisa menjalani hidup yang bahagia. Ah sudah dulu ya, ada yang mencariku" pip.. Sambungan terputus.

'Bodoh kau Jae, kenapa lagi-lagi membahas wanita itu' rutuk JaeJoong sambil melangkah ke ruangan bos nya.

"Ah Siwon.. Jadi kita pergi ke tempat temanmu itu? Enak sekali jika mendapat diskon 50% seperti itu. Aku harap bisa menjadi temannya, supaya bisa dapat diskon sepertimu" ucap JaeJoong pada bosnya itu, Choi Siwon.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memintanya memberi diskon untukmu Jae hyung, ya walau hanya 20%, bukan begitu Heechul hyung?" ujar Siwon sambil menuju sofa tempat seseorang yang dipanggil Heechul.

"Benar Jae.. Dia sahabatku. Kami bertemu di Jeju saat ia liburan dan menginap di hotelku" jawab Heechul "-dan mungkin kau akan sering berlibur dengan gratis bila bersamanya" tambah Heechul dengan pelan tapi JaeJoong masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Sama sepertiku dan Siwon yah? Bertemu di Jeju. Ehh apa kau bilang hyung? liburan gratis?"

"Ayo Jae hyung, Heechul hyung juga menitipkan sesuatu untuknya" ucap Siwon beranjak dari duduknya dan mengecup bibir merah Heechul. Sedangkan JaeJoong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hey Jae.. Jangan seperti itu. Bilang saja kau iri, ya kan Wonnie?" ujar Heechul menggoda.

"Oh Tuhan.. Yang benar saja, aku iri pada kalian? Aku bahkan sudah melakukan lebih dari itu" jelas JaeJoong sambil berjalan keluar.

Hal itu membuat Heechul dan Siwon menyeringai, tanpa diketahui JaeJoong.

* * *

Mobil Audi silver milik Siwon berhenti tepat didepan gedung berlantai 5. Gedung yang ternyata adalah sebuah kantor agen perjalanan domestik maupun internasional, **Jung's Tour** yang tak di perhatikan oleh JaeJoong. Ia sedang menatap kesal layar ponselnya, Jung Yunho terus saja menghubunginya.

"Yeobseo.. ada apa lagi Yunho-ssi?" akhirnya JaeJoong mengangkat telfon itu.

Tak tega.. atau mungkin agar ia berhenti menghubunginya?.

Molla~ hanya JaeJoong yang tau.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Jae, sebentar saja. Kita makan siang bersama"

"Sudah kubilang bukan, hari ini aku ada urusan penting. Tak bisakah kau berhenti menghubungiku? Aku sibuk Yunho-ssi"

Tak jauh di depan JaeJoong, Siwon terdiam sambil memperhatikannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho di tempat yang berlainan arah. JaeJoong di sebelah kanannya, Yunho disebelah kirinya, dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh.

Kedua orang tersebut pun tak menyadari keberadaan mereka yang 1 gedung, 1 lantai, bahkan 1 waktu hanya terpisah jarak sekitar 50 meter mungkin. Belum sadar sampai Siwon memanggil nama JaeJoong dengan agak keras, yang mengakibatkan seorang Jung Yunho menoleh keasal suara.

Ia baru sadar jika ternyata JaeJoong bekerja di tempat Siwon yang notabennya kekasih seorang Kim Heechul, teman SMA nya yang menyarankan Yunho memakai jasa desain dari tempat kekasihnya itu. Ia mengembangkan senyum 100 wattnya yang membuat para kayawan wanita yang melihatnya harus menetralkan detak jantung dan nafas mereka.

"Baiklah jika kau sibuk. Aku tak akan mengganggumu. bekerjalah dengan baik Joongie-ah" pip.. Yunho langsung mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

JaeJoong terdiam.. 'tumben ia tak memaksa, baguslah' pikirnya.

Siwon mengambil ponsel disaku celananya ketika benda itu bergetar, ada sebuah pesan masuk. Ia terkekeh melihat pesan itu.. lalu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ketempat JaeJoong yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari loby.

"Jae hyung.. sepertinya kita harus langsung ke restoran saja. Ia masih dalam perjalanan dan mengusulkan makan siang bersama, nanti dia akan menyusul kita kesana" ucap Siwon setelah berdiri didepan JaeJoong yang terlihat bingung ketika Siwon kembali menghampirinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Tapi aku mau ke toilet dulu Siwon, bisa tunjukkan arahnya?"

"Ayo hyung.. aku antar kau" ucap Siwon.

JaeJoong terkekeh.. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan hilang jika ditinggal Siwon"

"Bukan begitu hyung.. Dekat toilet, ada kolam ikan yang selalu kukunjungi" jawab Siwon asal, padahal ia takut jika JaeJoong bertemu dengan Yunho yang sedang berada di toilet.

Sebelum ia mengantar JaeJoong, ia mengirim pesan kepada Yunho agar segera pergi dari toilet.

Di lain tempat -toilet- Yunho tersenyum penuh arti mendapat sms dari Siwon. Ia bergegas keluar dan menunggu di lorong antara toilet dan pintu keluar khusus karyawan.

Tak lama menunggu, ia melihat JaeJoong dan Siwon menuju toilet.

JaeJoong masuk dengan segera, sedangkan Siwon menunggunya di kolam ikan yang tak jauh dari toilet. Yunho menghampiri Siwon yang sedang memberi makan ikan itu.

"Siwon.. Mengapa ia mau ikut denganmu ke kantor ku huh?" tanya Yunho langsung.

"Entahlah.. aku rasa, ia tak melihat nama kantor nya hyung. Kalau ia tau, aku yakin ia tak akan ikut. Kau tau bukan, ia saja meminta untuk pengalihan tugas mendesain rumahmu" ujar Siwon.

Yunho terkekeh.. "Benar-benar tidak berubah, ia selalu tidak memperhatikan" ujarnya.

"Nah hyung.. Bagaimana jika kau pergi. Aku yakin sebentar lagi ia keluar dari toilet" ujar Siwon.

Yunho menyeringai..

Ia dengan santai berjalan menuju toilet "Tak akan.. Aku yang akan menemuinya di dalam sana, Siwon".

Siwon hanya menghela nafas 'Heechul hyung.. Yang kau katakan benar, ia akan bertingkah jika menyangkut JaeJoong hyung'

**_..To be continued.._**

* * *

**Thanks to :**

oomKomariah.921 :: meirah.1111 :: Kim soo nie :: Youleeta :: NaraYuuki :: trililililili :: LuCassiopeia :: jajau :: karinaps :: EvilmagnaeMin :: chidorasen :: BlaueFEE :: irengiovanny :: Aoi Ko Mamoru :: JennyChan :: maria8

* * *

alloow chingudeul~

Aku datang bawa chap 3 nya.

Udah aku bikin lebih banyak word nya nih, Gimana?

hmm ato malah jadi makin gajekah?

**Thanks juga untuk yang udah nge-Follow dan nge-Fav ff ini ^^ #Hug**

**Gimme your Review...?**


	5. Chapter 4

_Last Chap :_

_Yunho menyeringai.._

_Ia dengan santai berjalan menuju toilet "Tak akan.. Aku yang akan menemuinya di dalam sana, Siwon"._

_Siwon hanya menghela nafas 'Heechul hyung.. Yang kau katakan benar, ia akan bertingkah jika menyangkut JaeJoong hyung'_

…

…

Enno KimLee Presents

"**i'll protect you – Chap 4**"

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : JaeMin, YunSica, SiChul

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, hurt (?), romance, gaje, ide pasaran

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

No Copas.. Okeh..

_inspirated : Promises, Promises_

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

* * *

_Ceklek.._

Pintu toilet terbuka.

Ia melihat Jaejoong sedang membasuh wajah cantiknya.. Sedangkan JaeJoong tak memperhatikan orang yang semakin mendekat padanya.

"Joongie-ah.." Sapa Yunho tepat ditelinga JaeJoong, setelah ia mengeringkan wajahnya dengan tissu.

"Uung.." Reflek.. JaeJoong memejamkan matanya dan mengeluh pelan.

Sedangkan Yunho menahan dirinya agar tidak mengecup bibir yang terkatup rapat itu.

JaeJoong terbelalak kaget ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipi kirinya. Yunho mengelus pipinya perlahan. Baru saja ia akan mengucapkan makian pada orang yang dengan berani menyentuhnya, kembali ia dikejutkan oleh suara yang sangat familiar.

"Joongie-ah.." Yunho kembali memanggil namanya.

JaeJoong langsung mundur beberapa langkah, bersikap defensif dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia bingung kenapa Yunho bisa berada disini.

"Joongie-ah.." skali lagi, Yunho memanggil namanya.

"Sopan lah Yunho-ssi.. Ini tempat umum" ujar JaeJoong ketika Yunho menarik lengannya untuk mendekat.

"Ahh.. kau ingin tempat pribadi Jae? Bagaimana jika kita masuk ke salah satu bilik itu hum?" ujar Yunho sambil menunjuk ruang kecil yang tak ada orang satupun.

"Lepaskan Yunho.. Kau keterlaluan" ucap JaeJoong yang sekarang berada dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Anniya~ aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini JaeJoong-ah" Yunho berbisik tepat ditelinga kirinya -lagi- tapi kli ini, JaeJoong menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika hembusan nafas segar Yunho menggelitik telinganya.

"Lepaskan Yunho.. Aku sedang ditunggu seseorang diluar. Aku ada pertemuan penting siang ini" jelas JaeJoong sambil berusaha melepaskan lengan Yunho yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Sekali lagi.. Yunho dengan mudah menerima penjelasan JaeJoong. Ia segera melepas pelukan itu dan mendorong tubuh JaeJoong ke arah pintu.

"Pergilah.. Selesaikan urusanmu dengan cepat agar kau bisa datang ke rumahku sore ini. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam."

JaeJoong berdecak.. "Kau tak bisa mengaturku Yunho, kita hanya rekan bisnis sekarang" ujar JaeJoong sambil membuka knop pintu.

Grep..

Lagi-lagi Yunho menarik lengannya.

Cup..

Dengan cepat Yunho mengecup bibir JaeJoong, lalu membuka pintu toilet dan berjalan keluar.

JaeJoong membeku mendapat kecupan singkat Yunho. Kecupan yang dulu sangat disukainya dan begitu dirindukannya.

* * *

Suara deringan ponsel membuat JaeJoong kembali tersadar. Ia melihat nama Siwon tertera dilayar ponselnya. Dengan cepat mengangkat nya "Nee Siwon aku segera keluar" ucap JaeJong langsung.

Segera, setelah JaeJoong keluar toilet, mereka menuju Purple Resto yang terletak hanya 3 blok dari kantor itu. Siwon langsung memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua dan temannya itu. Teman Siwon yang sampai sekarang tak diketahui JaeJoong.

"Mengapa kau memesankannya juga Siwon? Bagaimana jika ia tak menyukainya?" tanya JaeJoong saat Siwon memesankan Barbeque Steak with Mushroon Sauce dengan ekstra buncis.

JaeJoong tersenyum mengingat pesanan yang dipesan Siwon untuk temannya. Makanan itu adalah makanan favourite Yunho ketika berada di restoran steak jika mereka makan bersama.

Pipi JaeJoong seketika memanas.. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian di toilet tadi, saat Yunho mengecup lembut bibirnya.

Siwon yang melihat sikap aneh JaeJoong langsung menepuk lembut bahunya "Kau tak apa Jae hyung?" tanya nya khawatir ketika dilihat wajah hyungnya itu agak memerah.

"Aku tak apa Siwon.. Ahh berapa lama lagi temanmu itu datang? Bagaimana jika makanan tiba tetapi ia belum datang?" ujar JaeJoong.

Tepat setelah JaeJoong berucap, Siwon melambaikan tangannya ke arah pintu masuk. Posisi mereka duduk sekarang adalah disudut restoran dekat tanaman hias yang menciptakan kesan teduh dengan Siwon yang duduk menghadap pintu masuk.

"Sudah lama menunggu Siwon?" sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan JaeJoong dari ipadnya ke asal suara.

"Tidak hyung" jawab Siwon.

"Yunho.." ucap JaeJoong pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar Yunho dan Siwon.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar namanya disebut dan tersenyum -meyeringai lebih tepatnya-. "Ohh hallo JaeJoong-ah.. Kita bertemu lagi" ucapnya pada JaeJoong.

Yunho langsung duduk di samping Siwon, yang berarti dihadapan JaeJoong.

'Shit.. kenapa Siwon tak bilang ia akan bertemu dengan lelaki ini sih' ucap JaeJoong dalam hati.

* * *

JaeJoong menatap langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Tadi setelah mereka selesai makan siang, Yunho langsung membawa JaeJoong ke rumah nya. Yunho meminta JaeJoong segera menyelesaikan desain di kamarnya. Jika pekerjaan itu tidak selesai dalam waktu yang di janjikan JaeJoong, maka Yunho akan menginap di rumah nya dulu sebelum pindah kerumahnya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aigooo~ aku semakin tak bisa bekerja dengan benar jika seperti ini' pikir JaeJoong.

"Kau semakin menyulitkanku, Yunho-ah.. Tak bisakah kau mengerti aku?" gumam JaeJoong dan kembali termenung mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

**..flash back..**

_JaeJoong terpaku di depan kamar Yunho. Ia hanya berdiri dalam diam dari pintu yang terlapisi kaca saat melihat calon suaminya terbaring di tempat tidur dengan tangan kiri di perban. Kelihatannya Yunho baik-baik saja, napasnya teratur dan tidak ada luka lain selain di tangannya._

_"Bodoh," gumam JaeJoong pada Yunho dari depan pintu._

_Ia tetap berdiri menatap dari pintu, tidak ingin masuk dan membangunkan lelaki itu. JaeJoong menatap sendu dan mencengkram erat gagang pintu._

_Saat Yoochun mengabarinya bahwa Yunho kecelakaan, JaeJoong sedang mengerjakan ujian kuliah nya. Beruntung ia cukup cerdas, jadi tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan tadi ia mengerjakannya dengan terburu-buru pula._

_"Bagaimana bisa kau tak melihat-lihat dahulu ketika hendak menyebrang jalan? Kau taruh dimana matamu? Kenapa tidak berhati-hati?" gumam JaeJoong lagi. "Kau tahu, aku sangat ketakutan? Sekali lagi kau begitu, aku akan.. Aku akan.."_

_"Kenapa kau marah-marah pada orang sakit? Di depan pintu pula" sela seorang Dokter yang berdiri tiba-tiba di samping JaeJoong._

_"Apakah benar tidak ada luka selain di bahu dan tangan kirinya, paman?" tanya JaeJoong tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yunho._

_Bingung kenapa JaeJoong memanggilnya paman?_

_Itu karena Dokter yang menangani Yunho adalah sahabat Appa Jung dan sudah jadi Dokter pribadi keluarga mereka._

_"Tidak ada, untung kepalanya tidak terbentur trotoar karna ia menahan dengan lengannya terlebih dahulu. Dan paman sengaja memberi obat tidur agar ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Kau tahu kan, ia sangat senang dengan acara pernikahan kalian 3 bulan lagi. Maka itu ia berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sekarang tanpa fokus menyebrang."_

_JaeJoong mendesah dan mengangguk. "Paman benar, ia ingin saat pernikahan nanti tak terganggu dengan pekerjaan."_

_"Masuklah JaeJoong-ah.. Temani Yunho di dalam"_

_"Tidak paman, adikku sedang terbaring sendirian dikamarnya. Umma belum datang dan aku ingin menemaninya dahulu"_

_"Changmin? Ada apa dengan Changmin, Jae? Bukankah seminggu yang lalu ia baru tiba di Seoul?"_

_"Entahlah paman, tapi ia mengalami hal yang sama dengan Yunho. Kecelakaan lalu lintas, tapi orang yang melihat kejadian itu mengatakan bahwa Changmin hanya berdiri di samping motornya di pinggir jalan dan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menyerempetnya dan membuat ia juga tertimpa motor"_

_"Baiklah.. Aku akan mengatakan pada suster untuk selalu mengecek keadaan Yunho. Kau pergilah ke tempat Changmin. Sampaikan salamku untuknya, paman akan kembali ke ruangan dulu"_

_"Terima kasih paman" ucap JaeJoong seraya membungkukkan badannya sebelum sang paman yang menjabat Dokter itu kembali keruangannya._

…

…

_"Jae hyung" suara lirih seseorang membuat JaeJoong yang sedang membaca majalah di sudut ruangan, menolehkan kepalanya._

_"Kau sudah sadar, Changminie. Syukurlah.. Apa ada yang terasa sakit hmm?" tanya JaeJoong saat ia berjalan ke ranjang Changmin._

_"Kepalaku terasa sakit hyung" ujar Changmin yang sedang menatap sekelilingnya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak lalu berkata, "Apakah lukaku parah sampai kau menungguiku disini?"_

_"Untunglah tidak, keningmu agak memar karna terbentur trotoar, tidak terlalu keras. Tapi tulang kaki kirimu sedikit bergeser karna tertimpa motor" jelas JaeJoong._

_"Pengemudi sialan. Kau tau hyung, aku berdiri di pinggir jalan dan ia masih kurang dengan jalan yang luas itu. Benar-benar"_

_JaeJoong terkekeh.._

_Ia lega sekarang. Jika Changmin sudah berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu, berarti keadaannya memang tidak parah._

_Perlahan JaeJoong mengelus surai ikal Changmin. "Kau tidur lama sekali, aku sampai mengantuk menunggumu sadar"_

_"Kenapa kau menungguku sadar? Kau bisa meninggalkanku dan bersama Yunho hyung sekarang, pergilah." ujar Changmin sambil berusaha mendudukkan dirinya._

_"Aduh.. Appo~" ringis Changmin saat kakinya ia gerakkan._

_"Sudah kubilang bahwa tulang kaki kirimu sedikit bergeser. Diamlah.. Jangan banyak bergerak." ucap JaeJoong dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. "Yunho pun mengalami kecelakaan Min, ia terserempet saat menyebrang jalan"_

_"Benarkah? Wah.. Apakah hari ini adalah hari orang terserempet, hyung?" ujar Changmin dan mendapat cubitan kecil JaeJoong di perutnya dan membuat ia meringis._

_"Aku akan menemaninya malam ini. Umma sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, tapi Ayah tak bisa meninggalkan meetingnya di Jepang, jadi ia tak bisa datang" jelas JaeJoong ketika ia berdiri dan membenarkan selimut Changmin._

_"Seharusnya kau tak perlu mengabari Umma, kau kira aku anak berumur 5 tahun hyung? Aku sudah 18 tahun"_

_"Tapi kau tetap adik kecilku, Shim Changmin"_

_"Yah.. Aku tahu itu, Kim JaeJoong. Tapi aku tak ingin jika umma menemaniku sepanjang malam. Ia bisa ikut sakit. Tak lucu jika kau harus merawat tiga orang sekaligus, Jae hyung"_

_"Kau meragukan ketahanan tubuhku Shim Changmin?"_

_Changmin dan JaeJoong menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Changmin tersenyum lebar, sedangkan JaeJoong terkekeh melihat raut wajah seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di depan pintu._

_Perlahan JaeJoong mendekati wanita itu dan merangkul pundaknya. "Marahi saja anak nakal itu, umma. Dia meragukan kehebatanmu dalam mengurus orang sakit"_

_"Biarkan saja. Tidak aku masakan lagi, baru tahu rasa dia. Siapa yang mau memasakkan makanan porsi tiga orang untuk satu orang selain aku" ucap wanita paruh baya itu yang ternyata umma dari JaeJoong._

_"Umma~ Min hanya tak mau umma lelah dan jatuh sakit. Lalu Jae hyung merawat kita bertiga" ujar Changmin sambil menggenggam erat tangan umma Kim yang kini telah berdiri di samping ranjangnya._

_Sedang merayu eoh, Shim Changmin? Good~_

_"Kita bertiga? Siapa lagi yang sakit, Min?" tanya umma Kim kaget._

_"Calon kakak iparku, umma. Calon menantu tersayangmu"_

_Umma Kim menolehkan kepalanya ke arah JaeJoong yang kini sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Dan karna JaeJoong tidak menyadari tatapan sang umma, Changmin pun menarik ponsel JaeJoong._

_"Ya! Shim Changmin, kembalikan ponselku!"_

_"Apakah Yunho juga sakit, Jae?"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Apakah Yunho juga sakit? Changmin bilang, calon kakak ipar dan calon menantu tersayangku sakit. Siapa lagi jika bukan Yunho. Iya kan?"_

_JaeJoong menatap Changmin sebentar lalu menatap ummanya. "Benar umma, Yunho di rawat di lantai 5 juga tapi ruang VIP. Ia terserempet saat menyebrang jalan, tak lama setelah Changmin di bawa kerumah sakit"_

_"Ya Tuhan~ Apakah hari ini hari orang terserempet?"_

_JaeJoong melebarkan matanya._

_Changmin hanya tersenyum lima jari._

_'Umma kini benar-benar seperti Changmin' ucap JaeJoong saat mendengar pertanyaan ummanya yang sama dengan ucapan Changmin tadi._

_**..To be continued..**_

* * *

**Thanks to :**

Kim soo nie :: blackwhite28 :: Youleeta :: JennyChan :: LollipopMint :: chidorasen :: Booboopipi :: BlaueFEE :: NaraYuuki :: trililililili :: aku suka ff :: Jung jae min :: Aoi Ko Mamoru :: LuCassiopeia :: de :: irengiovanny :: aiichan :: YuyaLoveSungmin

* * *

alloow chingudeul~

Aku datang bawa chap 4 nya.

Berharap pada ga bosen ama jalan ceritanya.

**Thanks juga untuk yang udah nge-Follow dan nge-Fav ff ini ^^ #Hug**

**Gimme your Review...?**


	6. Chapter 5

Perlahan Yunho meletakkan kepalanya pada paha JaeJoong dan memeluk perutnya yang mengakibatkan JaeJoong memekik kaget.

"Ya! Kenapa malah memelukku seperti ini?"

"Biarkan seperti ini. Beri aku 15 menit"

Sekali lagi JaeJoong mengalah. Ia mengelus lembut rambut pirang Yunho yang sedikit panjang.

….

….

Enno KimLee Presents

**"i'll protect you - Chap 5"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : YooMin, ChunJae

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, hurt (?), romance, alur maju-mundur

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

No Copas.. Okeh..

_inspirated : Promises, Promises_

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

* * *

_**..flashback..**  
_

_JaeJoong membawa sebungkus roti dan segelas hot chocolate di nampannya. Ia memutuskan ke cafetaria di lantai 5 dahulu sebelum pergi ke kamar Yunho. Matanya berkeliaran mencari tempat, Gotcha~ JaeJoong mendapat tempat kosong disudut dekat kasir._

_JaeJoong hampir menghabiskan hot chocolatenya saat ia melihat calon umma mertuanya berjalan melewati cafetaria dengan tergesa. Ia pun segera bangkit dan bergegas menyusul umma Jung tapi tiba-tiba ia terpaku saat umma Jung berbelok kearah kanan dan masuk ke kamar nomor 517._

_'Aku kan belum mengabari yang lain jika Changmin masuk rumah sakit. Umma Jung tahu dari mana? Apakah tahu dari paman Park' gumam JaeJoong saat umma Jung berdiri di depan kamar Changmin dan kemudian masuk._

_Setelah umma Jung masuk, JaeJoong memilih tempat duduk yang berada disudut, lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memainkan games disana. Ia sengaja menunggu umma Jung diluar untuk masuk bersama ke kamar Yunho nanti._

_JaeJoong masih fokus bermain di ponselnya saat ia mendengar suara umma Jung menyebut nama Jessica. Umma Jung kini berdiri di sudut lain dari tempat JaeJoong duduk. Perlahan JaeJoong berjalan mendekat, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar apa yang umma Jung katakan._

_..._

_..._

_JaeJoong tidak menemui Yunho dikamarnya. Ia langsung berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Jantungnya berdebar cepat sekali dan nafasnya agak tercekat._

_JaeJoong langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat sehingga hanya 15 menit dari 45 menit waktu sesungguhnya untuk sampai di apartemennya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya kemudian menutup wajahnya._

_Entah sudah berapa lama ia duduk seperti itu, kesunyian apartemennya terganggu oleh dering ponsel. JaeJoong tersentak dan kembali sadar, ternyata ia melamun cukup lama saat ia melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Padahal ia ingat pergi ke cafetaria sekitar pukul 7._

_"Halo" ujar JaeJoong saat mengangkat telfonnya._

_"Kau dimana Joongie?" suara umma Jung terdengar di telinganya._

_JaeJoong terdiam._

_"Tadi umma menjenguk Changminie, ummamu bilang kau akan kekamar Yunho. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang kau tak juga datang, sayang? Yunho mencarimu" ujar umma Jung saat JaeJoong tak juga bersuara._

_"Yunho sudah sadar? Syukurlah" jawab JaeJoong._

_"Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu dan ia selalu bertanya dimana kamu saat ia sadar dan tak melihatmu"_

_"Aku di apartemen, umma. Katakan pada Yunho untuk tidak mencemaskanku dan maaf karna malam ini aku tak bisa menemaninya"_

_"Ada apa Jae? Apakah kau sakit juga hmm?"_

_"Tidak umma, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya ternyata ada tugas kuliah untuk dikumpul esok pagi"_

_"Baiklah.. Jangan tidur larut. Umma tak mau kau ikut sakit. Akan umma sampaikan pesanmu pada Yunho"_

_"Terima kasih umma"_

_JaeJoong meletakkan kembali ponselnya dimeja nakas. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Hanya lima menit dan ia keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar._

_Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan memejamkan mata._

_'Maaf Yun, malam ini aku ingin sendirian'_

_..._

_..._

_"Jae hyung~" seseorang memanggil nama JaeJoong saat ia masuk ke kelas manajemen bisnisnya keesokan harinya._

_"Nee~ Junsu. Pelankan suaramu, aku pusing mendengarnya"_

_Orang yang dipanggil Junsu hanya tersenyum. Ia pun menarik lengan JaeJoong untuk segera duduk disampingnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Junsu mengetahui ada yang aneh._

_"Jae hyung, ada apa?" tanya Junsu saat ia melihat sikap JaeJoong yang tak seperti biasanya. Lebih pendiam._

_"Apa?"_

_"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat tak bersemangat pagi ini. Apakah belum mengerjakan tugasmu, hyung?"_

_"Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah Su. Aku sudah mengerjakannya hari itu juga"_

_"Kalau begitu, aku lihat tugasmu, hyung. Aku masih belum menyelesaikannya"_

_"Bilang saja jika kau ingin melihatnya" ujar JaeJoong sambil mengacak rambut pirang Kim Junsu._

_"Kau yang terbaik, hyung~" ucap Junsu kemudian memeluk tubuh JaeJoong._

_Mereka pun tertawa._

_'Kau tak bisa membohongiku, hyung. Aku tahu ada yang kau pikirkan. Tak apa jika kau belum mau mengatakannya'_

_..._

_..._

_'Kemana JaeJoong?' itulah yang ada di pikiran Yunho._

_Yunho meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja nakas rumah sakit. Gerakannya masih kaku karna tangan kirinya di gips dan bahunya agak memar. Sejak ia bangun di pagi hari sampai saat makan siang ini, ia belum berhasil menghubungi JaeJoong._

Ini sudah satu hari setelah Yunho sadar, JaeJoong belum menjenguknya.

_Ceklek.._

_"Boo~" panggil Yunho sambil menoleh kearah pintu yang ia kira dibuka oleh JaeJoong._

_"Kepalamu terbentur eoh? Sampai aku yang tampan kau kira Boo yang cantik itu?" Ujar seseorang yang berjalan menghampiri ranjang Yunho._

_"Diam kau Chun! Kau memperhatikan calon istriku huh?"_

_"Aku lebih tertarik pada dongsaeng tirinya. Ia berbeda"_

_"Maksudmu Changminnie? Hah.. Kau harus menghadapi JaeJoong dulu jika ingin mendekatinya"_

_"Maksudmu?"_

_"Tak semudah kau mendekati dan menjerat yang lainnya. Changmin dan JaeJoong memiliki sifat yang berbeda tapi hampir sama"_

_"Kau bisa membantuku bukan?"_

_"Aku? Membantumu? Jangan berharap banyak. Kau tak tau bagaimana aku meluluhkan JaeJoong tiga tahun yang lalu huh?"_

_"Ya.. Ya.. Aku tau. Ahh apakah kau tak ingin menjenguk Changmin, Yun?"_

_"Menjenguk? Apakah ia sakit? Kemarin ia baik-baik saja saat aku menjemput JaeJoong"_

_"Kau belum tahu? Changmin terserempet mobil di depan kampus JaeJoong"_

_"Benarkah? Kau tahu ia dirawat dikamar apa? Aku ingin kesana Chun"_

_"Hanya berbeda dua lorong dari sini. Tadi aku melihatnya dari depan pintu. Ia sedang memainkan psp putihnya dengan serius sekali. Ahh Yunho-ah, kau harus bantu aku dekat dengannya!"_

_"Bagaimana dengan teman kencanmu yang lain? Junsu? Bukankah kalian berhubungan?"_

_"Tidak. Aku dan Junsu hanya berteman walau tak kupungkiri jika ia cukup menarik"_

_"Aku tak bisa membantu banyak. Tapi cobalah berbicara lebih sering pada Changmin, kalian hanya berbicara seperlunya saja kan selama ini" ucap Yunho yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu._

_"Ya! Park Yoochun, mau mengantarku tidak?" Tambah Yunho saat melihat Yoochun tersenyum sendiri._

_"Dengan senang hati~"_

**..flashback off..**

* * *

JaeJoong tiba-tiba menyadari dirinya sangat lelah dan lapar ketika pagi ini, ia berjalan melewati pintu restoran kecil berdesain modern itu. Aroma steak yang harum menerjang hidungnya, membuat kepalanya pusing sejenak. Ia baru tidur jam tiga pagi dan terbangun jam delapan pagi karena harus menyelesaikan desain ruang tengah yang Yunho minta.

"Hah.. Kenapa ia memintaku mengubahnya? Bukankah minggu lalu ia suka dengan desain yang kuajukan" gumam JaeJoong ketika ia berhenti di depan pintu restoran itu. "Lebih baik aku makan dulu sebelum ke kantor" ujar JaeJoong lagi dan duduk di sudut ruang.

Seharusnya JaeJoong sudah hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mendesain kamar tidur Yunho, tapi tiga hari yang lalu, Yunho memintanya untuk mendesain ruang tamu dahulu. Desain kamar Yunho hanya tinggal menunggu ranjang lain yang di pesan ulang dan menambah karpet saja. Karena hal ini, maka ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Yunho lebih lama lagi. Dan JaeJoong sangat kesal!

JaeJoong baru saja akan menyuapkan potongan daging itu kemulutnya ketika ponsel yang ia letakkan diatas meja bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dengan santai ia memasukkan daging itu lalu mengangkat telfonnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfonnya.

"JaeJoong-ah.. Bisakah kau datang kesini?" suara itu terdengar lirih dan lemah. Napasnya juga terdengar berat. "Aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu diluar" ujarnya lagi kemudian terbatuk.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Sekalipun JaeJoong tak melihat siapa yang menelefon, ia sangat hafal dengan suara itu. Walaupun beberapa waktu ini JaeJoong tampak dingin tapi ia tetap khawatir mendengar suara yang seperti itu.

"Entahlah.. Sejak bangun tidur tadi, badanku panas dan lemas, tenggorokanku sakit dan kepalaku berdenyut-denyut terus"

"Kau sudah ke dokter? Sudah minum obat?" tanya JaeJoong.

"Belum. Badanku terlalu lemas untuk bangun. Jika tak keberatan, kau saja yang datang untuk memperlihatkan desain barumu tapi tak apa jika kau tidak mau. Mungkin besok kita akan bertemu"

JaeJoong terdiam. Ia merasa sangat khawatir mendengar suara itu yang makin parau. "Kau.. Kau mau pergi ke dokter denganku?" ujar JaeJoong setelah ia menghela nafasnya. ia tak mungkin membiarkan seseorang dengan suara seperti itu, apa lagi Yunho.

JaeJoong tak habis fikir dengannya. Setiap keadaan seperti ini, selalu tak mau ke dokter.

"Tentu saja. Jika kau tak keberatan datang dan menemaniku"

Tidak lama setelah pembicaraan itu, JaeJoong segera keluar dan menyetop Taksi menuju rumahnya, rumah Yunho tanpa menghabiskan makanannya.

Begitu mengkhawatirkan Jung Yunho, Kim JaeJoong? Hingga melupakan rasa laparmu.

* * *

JaeJoong sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Yunho. Ia membunyikan bel dan menunggu pintu dibuka. Tapi saat ia ingin memencet bel kembali, dering ponsel menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Kau kah yang memencet bel, Jae?" tanya Yunho langsung saat mendengar bunyi bel ketika ia masih meringkuk dibawah selimut.

"Ya, ini aku"

"Masuk saja, aku berada di kamar. Kau masih menyimpan kunci rumahku bukan? Aku benar-benar lemas"

Dan setelah JaeJoong mendengar Yunho berbicara seperti itu, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menghela nafas berkali-kali. 'Berapa kalipun aku mencoba menghindar, tetap saja aku tak bisa. Oh Tuhan~' pikir JaeJoong sambil mencari kunci di tas kerjanya.

"Hah.. Harusnya kukembalikan kunci ini, agar ia tak seenaknya menyuruhku datang" ujarnya ketika memasukkan kunci kelubangnya dan memutarnya.

"Mengapa tidak turun dan membukakanku pintu Yun-" ucapan JaeJoong terputus saat ia melihat keadaan Yunho di kamarnya.

Yunho terlihat benar-benar kacau. Wajahnya pucat pasi, bibirnya kering, rambutnya acak-acakan. Kaus putih lengan panjang dan celana trainingnya terlihat kusut. Yunho membuka matanya ketika aroma vanila tercium olehnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang"

"Sebelum berangkat ke dokter, kau ingin berganti baju atau tidak?" tanya JaeJoong langsung.

"Tidak jadi. Aku terlalu malas dan lemas" ujar Yunho menatap JaeJoong yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana tidak jadi huh? Kau terlihat benar-benar sakit, Yunho"

"Mungkin setelah istirahat sebentar, aku akan lebih segar"

"Terserah kau saja. Kau membuang waktuku" ujar JaeJoong dan berjalan menuju pintu, ingin keluar.

"Temani aku, Jae. Sebentar saja. Tak bisakah?" ucapan lirih Yunho membuat JaeJoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apakah ahjussi Park masih jadi Dokter keluargamu?" tanya JaeJoong yang kembali menghampiri Yunho.

"Masih. Tapi saat ini ia sedang tugas di Busan"

JaeJoong menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menelfon temanku saja" ujarnya dan berjalan ke luar kamar Yunho. JaeJoong tak ingin mengganggu istirahatnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali masuk kekamar itu dan melihat Yunho memejamkan matanya dengan nafas teratur -tertidur-. Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Yunho dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sudah kukatakan bukan? Bahwa berapa kali JaeJoong menghindar. Berapa kali JaeJoong bersikap dingin. Sering kali berkata sedikit kasar, tapi ia tak akan bisa mengabaikan seorang Jung Yunho.

Dengan langkah pelan, JaeJoong membiarkan Yunho beristirahat dan berjalan keluar kamar itu.

Yunho tersenyum lemah. "Kau masih mencintaiku kan, Boo? Mengapa kau masih menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan tak mau jujur padaku?" Yunho berbisik ketika tubuh JaeJoong tak terlihat dalam pandangannya.

Ohh pura-pura tidur eoh, Jung Yunho?

* * *

**..flashback..**

JaeJoong tak tahu sejak kapan ia berada di tepi sungai ini. Sungai Han sore hari, tempat favourite JaeJoong ketika membutuhkan ketenangan.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini"

Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan JaeJoong. Ia membuka mata dan menoleh keasal suara. Ia terdiam.

Tiga hari Yunho di rawat di rumah sakit, tapi Jae Joong belum pernah menemuinya ketika sadar. Ia datang malam hari, saat Yunho tidur lelap. Tak mungkin bukan, jika ia tak melihat keadaan Yunho, calon 'suaminya'.

Yunho mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan membelai kepala JaeJoong. JaeJoong bisa merasakan sentuhan itu. Ternyata Yunho nekad mencarinya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, tiga hari tak bertemu. Aku sudah tahu tentang Changmin"

Begitu mendengar nama Changmin, mendadak JaeJoong tersentak. Berbagai macam perasaan menghampirinya.

Yunho menarik kembali tangannya dan menautkan alisnya "Kenapa diam saja? Tidak menghawatirkanku?"

JaeJoong tersenyum tipis dan bergumam, "Menghawatirkanmu? Kau sendiri tak menghawatirkannya. Lalu kenapa aku harus?"

Yunho tertawa. "Kau marah padaku? Maaf~ Sungguh, kemarin aku terburu-buru"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban JaeJoong, Yunho meraih kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Maaf membuatmu cemas karna kelalaianku. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Paman Park bilang, tanganku hanya perlu di gips dua minggu"

Yunho menghela nafas saat melihat likuid bening itu mengalir dari mata bulat nan indah JaeJoong. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

"Jangan menangis", gumam Yunho lagi sambil menghapus air mata JaeJoong dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku akan lebih hati-hati"

Sebelum JaeJoong sempat berucap, Yunho telah melingkarkan tangan kanan di pundaknya. "Jangan menangis lagi. Aku minta maaf" bisik Yunho sambil tetap memeluk JaeJoong.

JaeJoong menangis di bahu Yunho. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti. Mengalir terus tanpa bisa ditahan.

'Aku harus bagaimana, Yun? Apa yang harus kulakukan?' pikir JaeJoong seraya membalas pelukan Yunho. Ia kembali mengingat pembicaraan Umma Jung dengan Jessica di telfon.

_"Apa maksudmu dengan hanya menyerempet Changmin huh? Kau gila, Jessica! Kau meyerempetnya dan membuat ia tertimpa motornya, membuat tulang kakinya bergeser. Ya Tuhan.. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" _

_"JaeJoong? Jangan kau sakiti dia!"_

_"Yunho akan sangat marah padaku jika membatalkan pernikahannya. Ia sangat mencintai JaeJoong, kau pun tak akan bisa mengubah kenyataan itu"_

_"Kau tak boleh menyakiti siapapun lagi. Oh Tuhan.. Bagaimana anakku bisa mengenalmu!"_

Air mata JaeJoong semakin mengalir. Dadanya semakin sesak. Kemudian, ia merasakan tangan Yunho mengusap lembut punggungnya. Ia berharap usapan Yunho bisa menghentikan air mata dan sesaknya, tetapi tidak bisa.

'Aku harus bagaimana, Yunho-ah?' sekali lagi JaeJoong bertanya dalam tangisnya.

**..flashback off..**

* * *

Setelah dokter yang dipanggil JaeJoong selesai memeriksa Yunho, JaeJoong mengantarnya keluar. Tak mungkin membiarkan temannya pulang tanpa diantar bukan? Apa lagi ia menyempatkan datang ketika dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit tempatnya praktek.

JaeJoong berjalan ke dapur dahulu sebelum pergi ke kamar Yunho. Ia membawa bubur yang di masaknya selama menunggu dokter tadi, sekaligus nasi goreng ala kadarnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Masih ingat bukan, jika tadi JaeJoong tidak menghabiskan steaknya? Maka sekarang ia merasa lapar lagi.

JaeJoong berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga sambil membawa nampan berisi bubur, nasi goreng dan dua gelas susu coklat. Ia meletakkan nampan itu di meja nakas saat melihat Yunho kembali bergelung dalam selimut dengan posisi menyamping.

Seingatnya, ia tak meninggalkan Yunho lama, tapi mengapa lelaki itu sudah tertidur lagi? Obat pun belum Yunho minum, tapi ia menggaruk kepalanya saat mengingat yang di katakan dokternya tadi, bahwa saat ini Jung Yunho sedang kelelahan dan butuh banyak istirahat dan makan yang benar.

JaeJoong berjalan ke sisi berbeda dari ranjang itu dan membuka tirai yang masih tertutup, membiarkan sinar matahari masuk menyinari kamar itu dan mematikan lampu di meja nakas.

Deg!

JaeJoong terdiam saat melihat wajah Yunho yang tertidur.

**..flashback..**

Jung Yunho menggeliat saat sebuah desiran angin lembut membelai daun telinganya. Meskipun lembut, tapi angin itu mengganggu tidur lelapnya.

"Selamat pagi, ayo bangun." Kim JaeJoong berbisik.

Yunho menggeliat malas, kelopak mata yang sempat terbuka, kini terpejam kembali.

"Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi?" gumamnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Tentu tidak, burung saja sudah mulai berkicau" ujar JaeJoong ketika membuka tirai jendela.

"Tapi tidak dengan matahari. Hari ini langit redup, angin pun terasa dingin" ucap Yunho yang kini menelungkupkan tubuhnya dan menatap JaeJoong yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Bangunlah.. Sudah jam tujuh, Yunho~"

"Kemarilah, temani aku sebentar sebelum bangun" Yunho mengulurkan tangan.

JaeJoong mengalah. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Yunho dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Perlahan Yunho meletakkan kepalanya pada paha JaeJoong dan memeluk perutnya yang mengakibatkan JaeJoong memekik kaget.

"Ya! Kenapa malah memelukku seperti ini?"

"Biarkan seperti ini. Beri aku 15 menit"

Sekali lagi JaeJoong mengalah. Ia mengelus lembut rambut pirang Yunho yang sedikit panjang.

...

...

"Rambutmu sudah panjang Yun. Tak mau memotongnya?" ujar JaeJoong setelah keheningan beberapa saat.

"Aku tetap tampan walau rambutku panjang. Tak akan berubah cantik sepertimu" jawab Yunho.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Aku juga tampan. Sudah kukatakan berjuta kali" balas JaeJoong

"Itu katamu, bukan aku" Yunho terkekeh saat tidak mendengar balasan dari JaeJoong. Ia membalikkan wajahnya dan melihat JaeJoong menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Perlahan Yunho merubah posisinya. Ia kini terduduk menghadap JaeJoong yang bibirnya kini sudah mulai memerah. "Hey~ mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali seperti ini?"

Yunho tahu kebiasaan JaeJoong. Tunangannya itu akan menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangisnya. Yunho menghela nafas..

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan membohongiku lagi Jae. Semenjak aku keluar rumah sakit, kau sedikit aneh"

JaeJoong berdeham, ia berusaha mengumpulkan suaranya agar tak terdengar parau akibat menahan tangis. Benar apa yang dikatakan Yunho. JaeJoong sedang memikirkan sesuatu tapi tak mungkin mengataknnya.

"Anniya~ Aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakan aku tampan, bukan cantik"

"Bahkan kau lebih cantik dari wanita. Masih harus kubilang tampan hmm?" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus lembut pipi JaeJoong. "Hey~ kemana pipi chubby mu, Boo?"

"Kau baru saja mengelusnya Yun. Kau kira itu apa? Hidung?"

"Tidak! Kau tak makan dengan benar?"

"Aku makan, seperti biasa. Wajar bukan jika aku kehilangan berat badan sebelum menikah. Tak sepertimu yang terlihat gendut sekarang"

"Siapa yang memaksaku makan walau sudah larut malam hmm? Kau yang meyuapkan makanan itu dengan mulutmu"

"Kau bisa menolak jika tak mau makan. Jangan beralasan"

"Menolak bibir yang jadi canduku? Ohh tak akan pernah"

"Isshh sudahlah~ sudah 15 menit lebih" ucap JaeJoong saat melihat jam di meja nakas.

"Sekarang bangunlah. Aku sudah menyiapkan baju kerjamu di sofa, seperti biasa. Bergegaslah, aku rasa air hangatnya sudah mulai dingin di dalam bathup"

"Kita bisa memanaskannya. Mau mandi bersamaku pagi ini?

"Dalam mimpimu, Tuan Jung" JaeJoong mendorong tubuh Yunho yang baru berdiri ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Pelit sekali~ tunggu satu minggu lagi. Kau tak akan bisa mengelak lagi"

'Satu minggu lagi? Ohh Tuhan.. Kenapa cepat sekali. Aku belum siap meninggalkannya, Tuhan' JaeJoong bergegas keluar kamar.

**..flashback off..**

_..To be continued.._

* * *

**Thanks to :**

BlaueFEE :: Kim soo nie :: Youleeta :: geuchan :: .9 :: NaraYuuki :: YuyaLoveSungmin :: meirah.1111 :: blackwhite28 :: niovian :: merli :: rara :: anaeunwook :: JennyChan :: Aoi Ko Mamoru :: trililililili

* * *

hollaaa~ daku datang bawa chap 5 nya.

Masih pendek kah?

Tambah membosankan kah?

Mian daku ga bisa publish cepet, lagi ada audit di kantor, jadi kerjaan harus baik-baik, ga bisa curi2 waktu untuk ketik.

And I wanna say : **"Merry Christmas Oppadeul~ TVXQ + JYJ = YunJaeYooSuMin"**

Semoga Natal kali ini memberi berkah lebih untuk kalian.

Dan untuk chingudeul lainnya yang merayakan natal, Selamat Natal ^^

**Gimme Your Review...?**


	7. Chapter 6

_Last chap :_

"_Sekarang bangunlah. Aku sudah menyiapkan baju kerjamu di sofa, seperti biasa. Bergegaslah, aku rasa air hangatnya sudah mulai dingin di dalam bathup"_

"_Kita bisa memanaskannya. Mau mandi bersamaku pagi ini?_

"_Dalam mimpimu, Tuan Jung" JaeJoong mendorong tubuh Yunho yang baru berdiri ke dalam kamar mandi._

"_Pelit sekali~ tunggu satu minggu lagi. Kau tak akan bisa mengelak lagi"_

'_Satu minggu lagi? Ohh Tuhan.. Kenapa cepat sekali. Aku belum siap meninggalkannya, Tuhan' JaeJoong bergegas keluar kamar._

…

…

Enno KimLee Presents

**"i'll protect you – Chap 6"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : ChunJae, Jessica

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, hurt (?), romance, alur maju-mundur

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

No Copas.. Okeh..

_inspirated : Promises, Promises_

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

* * *

Yunho terbangun dan ia merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Ohh ia ingat bahwa semenjak tadi, ia belum meninum air mineral. Tapi seketika gerakannya terhenti saat indera penciumannya menghirup aroma yang sangat di hafalnya. Kemudian ia memutar badannya dan menemukan JaeJoong yang tertidur dilantai dengan kepala berada diatas ranjang bertumpu kedua lengannya.

'Ia menemaniku?' gumam Yunho tak percaya.

Yunho perlahan bangun dan memindahkan tubuh JaeJoong ke atas ranjangnya. Ia tak akan membiarkan JaeJoong sakit karenanya, tubuh itu langsung bersentuhan dengan lantai, tanpa sesuatu untuk melapisinya. Hal itu pula yang membuat Yunho meminta karpet bulu dengan sedikit tebal, agar mereka bisa duduk dilantai.

Mereka? Yaa.. Mereka!

Yunho sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk membuat JaeJoong kembali menjadi miliknya. Ia sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan keluarganya dan keluarga JaeJoong. Appa Shim tak berkata apa-apa selain "Aku tak mengerti dengan kalian. Terserah kalian saja"

Setelah Yunho membaringkan tubuh JaeJoong di ranjangnya. Ia mengusap lembut pipi JaeJoong dan mengecupnya perlahan. Yunho tak mau jika nanti JaeJoong terbangun dan mendapatinya sedang mencuri ciumannya. Bisa-bisa, JaeJoong langsung memutuskan hubungan kerja mereka.

Yunho tersenyum saat melihat wajah polos yang sedang tertidur itu. Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana indahnya kebersamaan mereka dulu.

**..flashback..**

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku kedinginan" ujar Yunho saat melihat JaeJoong memasuki kamarnya.

"Kenapa menunggu aku memakaikan pakaianmu jika kau bisa sendiri?" JaeJoong memutar kedua bola matanya saat melihat Yunho yang memakai singlet dan bokser bergelung di dalam selimut.

"Karena aku menginginkannya" Yunho menjawab dan segera berdiri di hadapan JaeJoong.

"Hahh~ Bagaimana jika aku tak ada? Apa kau akan begini sampai aku datang?"

"Jika kau tak ada, aku akan memakainya sendiri" Yunho tersenyum puas melihat JaeJoong yang sedang memakaikan kemeja hitamnya dan memasangkan kancing.

"Kalau begitu. Besok aku akan pergi, agar kau tak manja seperti ini" lalu JaeJoong memakaikan celana bahan hitamnya dan memakaikan ikat pinggang.

"Mau kupakaikan dasi dan jas atau sarapan dahulu?"

"Kau bergantilah dulu, aku menunggumu" Yunho mendorong tubuh JaeJoong ke lemari pakaiannya.

…

…

"Yun~ mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan tidak? Sore ini aku ingin ke sungai Han"

"Untuk apa, Boo?" Ucap Yunho seraya mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh JaeJoong.

"Hanya inngin berjalan-jalan. Bukankah hari ini terakhir kita bersama?" JaeJoong mengusap tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali tiga hari ini terlewati. Aku masih ingin bersamamu. Ak-"

Tok.. Tok..

Suara ketukan pintu membuat JaeJoong terkekeh. JaeJoong tau jika Yunho merasa kesal jika waktu sore harinya di kantor di ganggu oleh sekretarisnya. Yunho sudah memberitahu bahwa batas gangguan hanya sampai jam 5, tak lebih. Dan kini baru setengah lima, wajar bukan jika ada suara ketokan?

Yunho melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, sedangkan JaeJoong tetap berdiri di dekat jendela. JaeJoong terkekeh melihat tampang Yunho yang merenggut "Yunho-ah~ wajahmu!"

Yunho pun berdehem dan menampilkan senyum simpulnya ketika ia menyuruh masuk sekretarisnya itu. "Kenapa kau datang sore hari huh? Bukankah aku mengatakan siang, Park Yoochun?" ujar Yunho kesal ketika melihat sosok yang di bawa sekretarisnya.

Sekretaris kembali menutup pintu setelah melihat Yoochun menghampiri Yunho yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. "Slow down Yunho hyung. Ahh Jae hyung.." Yoochun berbelok ketika melihat JaeJoong di dekat jendela.

"Nee Chunnie-ah.. Apa kabarmu?" sapa JaeJoong ramah, menimbulkan gemuruh aneh di dada Yunho.

"Kabarku baik. Hmm bagaimana dengan Changminie? Ia tak mengabariku jika sudah kembali ke Jepang bulan lalu."

"Changmin titip salam padamu. Dan ia berkata, jika kau tak menghubunginya saat aku bertemu denganmu, ia ak-"

"Ya! Dia tidak memberitahuku nomor ponselnya. Ya! Yunho hyung~ bagaimana ini? Ini kesempatanku. Ahh bagaimana ini?" Yoochun panik saat ia ingat tak punya nomor ponsel Changmin.

Waktu ia menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Changmin setelah keluar rumah sakit, hanya Changmin yang menyimpan nomor Yoochun. Yoochun harus mencari nomor Changmin dan Yunho tak diperbolehkan memberitahu oleh JaeJoong.

"Tenanglah.. Aku akan memberikan nomornya" JaeJoong mengeluarkan ponselnya. Seketika itu juga, Yoochun memeluk JaeJoong dan membuat seorang Jung Yunho berteriak.

"Ya! Ya! Jidat lebar! Lepaskan! Ya!" Yunho berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Tenanglah hyung.. Aku tak akan merebutnya" Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya pada JaeJoong dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Yoochun mencatat nomor ponsel Changmin dan melirik Yunho.

Cup..

"Gumawoo Jae hyung~" Yoochun mencium pipi kanan JaeJoong dan langsung melesat keluar sebelum ia di lempar dari lantai 5 kantor Yunho.

"Ya! Park Yoochun! Awas kau!" Teriakkan Yunho hanya di balas kekehan Yoochun.

"Kau mau terus berteriak atau menemaniku jalan-jalan, Yun? Aku ingin sekali ke sungai Han" JaeJoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho. Ia melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke leher Yunho.

"Hey~ kau seperti mengidam" Yunho meraih pinggang JaeJoong dengan lengan kirinya, sedangkan lengan kanannya ia usap perut JaeJoong dari luar.

"Yunho pabbo~ mau menemani tidak?"

"Baiklah~ kajja" Yunho menautkan jari mereka dan akan menemani JaeJoong.

**..flashback off..**

* * *

Tiga minggu sudah berlalu ketika Yunho pindah kerumahnya walau belum sepenuhnya selesai di desain oleh JaeJoong. Tinggal dapur yang kembali Yunho minta desain ulang dan pembuatan taman kecil di belakang rumah itu.

Jung Yunho dan Kim JaeJoong pun sudah tak dalam keadaan 'dingin' ataupun menghindar. Mereka sudah memulai hubungan baru walau JaeJoong masih suka mengacuhkan Jung Yunho.

Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Jung Yunho, ia tak akan melepaskan JaeJoong lagi. Tidak akan membiarkan orang lain merusak hubungan 'baik' tiga minggu ini. Tak akan membiarkan usahanya dalam pendekatan kembali hubungan mereka sia-sia.

Seperti saat ini..

Kim JaeJoong menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sedih..?

Terluka..?

Marah..?

"Lebih baik kau pulang dan temani Jessica. Bukankah kalian sedang bersenang-senang? Lalu mengapa kau malah datang kesini?" ujar JaeJoong.

Yunho mengerutkan alis mendengar ucapan JaeJoong saat ia datang ke rumahnya. Ia menatap JaeJoong yang sedang bersedekap di samping jendela dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Untuk apa lagi kau datang kemari? Aku sudah menelfonmu untuk membatalkan janji kita kan" lanjut JaeJoong.

"Menelfon? Ponselku ter-"

"Bukankah kau sedang menikmati malammu dengan Jessica? Membuatnya mendesahkan namamu"

JaeJoong menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Apa yang sudah dikatakannya? Ia tak bermaksud seperti itu. Melihat Yunho yang berdiri mamatung di depannya membuat hatinya terasa perih. Melihat kilatan kaget di mata Yunho membuatnya ingin menarik kembali kata-katanya.

JaeJoong juga merasa tertohok dengan kata-katanya sendiri, ia merasa tersakiti. Sakit dengan kenyataan bahwa Jung Yunho, orang yang masih sangat dicintainya masih berstatus suami orang.

JaeJoong menarik napasnya perlahan.

Yunho yang tersadar setelah mendengar nama Jessica langsung mendekat ke JaeJoong dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa yang kau katakan Boo? Aku tak mengerti" bisik Yunho di telinga JaeJoong.

JaeJoong menggerakkan tubuhnya, berusaha melepas pelukan Yunho dan ternyata berhasil. JaeJoong melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu lalu membukanya. "Pulanglah. Aku tak mau ia datang kemari dan melihat kalian memadu kasih"

"Tapi aku ti-"

"Pulanglah Yun.."

Dengan tak rela, Yunho mengikuti ucapan JaeJoong dan pulang kerumahnya. Meninggalkan JaeJoong yang bersandar pada balik pintu dan menatap lurus ke depan. Yunho tak ingin membuat JaeJoong menjauh lagi. Tak ingin.

* * *

Laju mobil itu terlihat bagai rollercoaster. Memecah jalanan sepi di daerah Seoul. Lelaki bermata tajam bagai musang itu memegang erat setir mobil. Rahangnya mengatup keras dan kilatan marah terpancar dari tatapan matanya.

"Shit! Apa yang diperbuat Jessica sampai JaeJoong berkata seperti itu" geram Yunho ketika ia tiba dirumahnya bersama Jessica.

Yunho membanting pintu mobil dengan kasar dan berjalan cepat memasuki rumahnya. Ia memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci kemudian memutarnya dan langsung masuk menuju kamar Jessica.

"Apa yang ka-" ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat Jessica tidur berpelukan bersama seorang lelaki.

Yunho menghela nafasnya "Hah.. Jadi ini masalahnya" dan Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi JaeJoong.

Tuut.. Tuut..

Tuut.. Tuut..

Sudah belasan kali tapi sambungan telfon tak juga terangkat.

"Angkat telfonku atau aku akan membawamu paksa untuk bertemu Jessica" pada akhirnya Yunho mengirimi JaeJoong sms. Lalu setelah itu, ia membuat sambungan video call.

Sambungan terangkat namun hanya menampakan lampu dimeja nakas.

"Ada apa?" JaeJoong akhirnya bersuara setelah keheningan melanda mereka beberapa menit.

"Kau harus melihatnya dan dengarkan aku" pinta Yunho tegas.

"Kau memaksaku huh?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau melihatnya. Aku tau kau tak akan percaya jika aku hanya berkata"

"Aku mendengar suaramu, kau memanggil nama Jessica. Dan ia memanggil namamu. Jadi apa aku salah dengar?"

"Kau salah paham Jae, lihatlah.." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Yunho menghadapkan ponselnya pada Jessica yang tertidur sambil berpelukan.

Tak ada suara, kembali keheningan yang mereka ciptakan. Hingga "Kau sudah melihatnya kan?" ujar Yunho.

"Tutuplah Yun, aku ingin tidur" suara JaeJoong membuat Yunho membalik telfonnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Kim JaeJoong" suara Yunho kini terdengar dingin dan menuntut.

"Tak bisakah kau tak selalu memaksakan mau mu? Aku benar-benar ingin tidur, Yun" suara JaeJoong terdengar sedikit serak.

"Tapi aku ingin melihatmu dulu sebelum menutup telfonnya" ujar Yunho dengan suara yang kembali lembut dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Jessica.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya tapi tak ada jawaban dari perkataannya tadi.

"Tidurlah kalau begitu. Istirahatlah.. Aku mencintaimu" pik. Sambungan diputus oleh Yunho dengan berat hati.

* * *

"Mencintaiku? Bolehkan aku juga bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu? Masih mencintaimu hingga hanya mampu menahan sesak saat bersikap acuh padamu" lirih JaeJoong saat sambungan telfonnya dengan Yunhoterputus.

_..To be continued.._

* * *

_**Thanks to :**_

Trililililili :: Guest :: Kim soo nie :: meirah.1111 :: carol :: blackwhite28 :: NaraYuuki :: meyy-chaan :: vermilion :: YukimaruNara :: BlaueFEE :: aii chan :: YuyaLoveSungmin :: JennyChan :: rara

* * *

**A/N :**

Pada bingung dengan flashbacknya di chap kemarin yah?

Padahal diatas udah aku kasih Warn loh.

**Warn : BoyxBoy, hurt (?), romance, alur maju-mundur**

**Untuk **NaraYuuki, makasih buat koreksinya. Daku ga sempet baca ulang, yang terlintas langsung diketik dan langsung publish.

Chap ini pun sama dengan chap kemarin, tanpa baca ulang, jadi silahkan ketik saran dan kritik kalian ^^

Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang udah follow dan fav ff ini ^^ #hugAll

* * *

Btw, udah liat teaser rekaman album Solo JJ yang genre Rock itu?

Aigooo~ Denger suara JJ yang seperti itu, bikin aku nelen ludah.

Kasian banget tuh pita suara.

Jangan-jangan, itu penyebab FanMeet Doi di Indo kemarin tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun?

Molla~

**So.. Gimme Your Review…?**


	8. Chapter 7

_Last chap :_

_"Tak bisakah kau tak selalu memaksakan mau mu? Aku benar-benar ingin tidur, Yun" suara JaeJoong terdengar sedikit serak._

_"Tapi aku ingin melihatmu dulu sebelum menutup telfonnya" ujar Yunho dengan suara yang kembali lembut dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Jessica._

_Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya tapi tak ada jawaban dari perkataannya tadi._

_"Tidurlah kalau begitu. Istirahatlah.. Aku mencintaimu" pik. Sambungan diputus oleh Yunho dengan berat hati._

_"Mencintaiku? Bolehkan aku juga bilang seperti itu Yunho-ah?" lirih JaeJoong saat sambungan telfon terputus._

…

…

Enno KimLee Presents

**"i'll protect you – Chap 7"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : YooMin

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, hurt (?), romance

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

No Copas.. Okeh..

_inspirated : Promises, Promises_

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

* * *

JaeJoong bangun dari duduknya di tepi ranjang dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Lalu ia mematikan lampu kamarnya, kemudian meyalahkan lampu tidur di meja nakas. Ia sudah melihat apa yang Yunho tunjukkan tadi melalui sambungan video call dan ia hanya tersenyum kecut.

JaeJoong perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang menghadap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia terpana saat melihat langit-langit kamar tidurnya bertabur bintang dan bulan. Sebuah bulan sabit dan bintang-bintang besar serta kecil memancarkan nyala biru dan kuning.

"Melakukan dengan sesuka hati eoh?" gumamnya pelan.

JaeJoong mengamati pemandangan indah itu dan membuat seulas senyum terpatri di bibir cherrynya. "Gumawoo Yunho-ah"

JaeJoong kemudian merubah posisi tidurnya dan mengambil selembar foto dari laci meja nakasnya dan memandangnya sendu.

"Bolehkah Yun.. Bolehkah kali ini aku egois? Bolehkah aku tetap mencintaimu dengan keadaan seperti ini" gumamnya lirih dan setetes likuid bening terjatuh dari sudut matanya.

* * *

Pagi yang cukup dingin membuat JaeJoong yang tertidur di balik selimut makin mempererat pelukannya pada guling. Ia masih menikmati tidurnya yang baru saja dimulai beberapa jam yang lalu.

Empat jam?

Lima jam?

Entahlah..

Yang jelas ia baru tertidur saat ia kelelahan menangis.

"Kau menangis, Boo?" ucap seseorang saat ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan melihat ada jejak air mata dipipi lelaki yang masih tertidur itu, lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Yunnie-ah~ jangan ganggu aku"

'Kau tau jika ini aku hmm? Kau masih mengingat sentuhanku rupanya'

Yunho, orang yang duduk mengusap lembut pipi JaeJoong tersenyum. Kemudian kembali menyibak helaian rambut di kening JaeJoong.

Yunho sungguh merindukan saat seperti ini. Kemanjaan dan kepolosan JaeJoong.

"Yunnie-ah~ aku masih mengantuk"

Cup..

JaeJoong merubah posisi tidurnya yang menyamping menjadi telentang dan menghela nafas saat ia merasa Yunho masih mengganggunya. "Aku masih mengantuk, Yun~" ucapnya manja dan masih memejamkan matanya.

"Bangunlah. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

JaeJoong langsung membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara dan melihat ada Yunho di depan matanya.

Dug!

"Ahh~ **appo**!" JaeJoong meringis saat ia langsung memundurkan tubuhnya yang mengakibatkan kepalanya terbentur kepala ranjang.

"Kau.. Kenapa masuk apartemenku sesuka hatimu?" JaeJoong menunjuk Yunho yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

'Sial. Ternyata bukan mimpi. Ohh malunya aku!' batin JaeJoong menjerit.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" Yunho mengulang ucapannya.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan sesuka hatimu padaku. Aku tak ingin pergi kemana-mana. Pulanglah dan kembalikan kunci apartemenku" JaeJoong kembali menarik selimutnya dan bermaksud melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Turunkan aku! Ya!" Teriak JaeJoong saat tiba-tiba Yunho mengangkat dan membopong tubuhnya dibahu kekar itu.

"Cepatlah mandi. Aku menunggumu disini" teriak Yunho saat ia berhasil membawa JaeJoong ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya lalu ia bersandar di samping pintu.

**..15 menit kemudian..**

"Lama sekali" ucap Yunho ketika melihat JaeJoong yang keluar menggunakan bathrobe nya.

"Keluarlah. Aku ingin memakai pakaian" ujar JaeJoong mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yunho.

Yaa.. JaeJoong akhirnya mengalah. Ia menuruti ucapan Yunho untuk mandi.

"Cepatlah sedikit, Boo. Kau tak mau membuat Changmin menunggu lamakan?" ujar Yunho membuat JaeJoong membalik tubuhnya menghadap Yunho saat ia mencari pakaian.

"Apa? Changmin? Bukankah dia belum pulang dari Jepang?"

"Semalam ia pulang dan hari ini mengajak kita untuk makan siang bersama Yoochun juga"

"Changmin sudah bertemu dengan Yoochun lagi?" Tanya JaeJoong.

"Kau tak tahu? Changmin dan Yoochun kan.. Ahh tidak. Nanti saja ia yang cerita padamu. Cepat pakai bajumu. Bibirmu sudah memutih" ujar Yunho menghampiri JaeJoong dan mengecup bibirnya setelah mengucap kalimat terakhir dan segera bergegas keluar sebelum..

"Ya! Seenaknya kau!" … sebelum teriakan JaeJoong menggema dan membuat seulas senyum di bibir Yunho.

"Aku tunggu didepan, Jung JaeJoong" teriak Yunho setelah JaeJoong berteriak.

* * *

JaeJoong terpaku ketika melihat Yunho sedang duduk diatas sepeda motor besar berwarna hitam. "Apa-apaan ini?" Pikirnya.

Yunho terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah JaeJoong. "Ini sepeda motorku. Ayo naiklah" ujar Yunho sambil mengulurkan helm pada JaeJoong.

JaeJoong menatap Yunho dan motor itu bergantian. "Kau.. Apa kau bisa mengendarainya dengan benar? Uhmm, maksudku, kau benar-benar bisa mengendarai motor itu?" tanya JaeJoong ragu.

Yunho mengenakan helmnya sendiri. "Tentu saja. Aku sering menggunakannya dulu saat mencarimu. Kau ingatkan kejadian sebelum kita me-"

"Kau tak akan membuatku masuk rumah sakitkan?" ujar JaeJoong menyela ucapan Yunho.

"Kau pernah masuk rumah sakit gara-gara mengendarai sepeda motor?" tanya Yunho akhirnya setelah melihat raut cemas di wajah JaeJoong.

"Bukan. Bukan aku yang mengendarainya. Itu, temanku yang Dokter. Waktu itu kami beramai-ramai pergi ke bukit di pedalaman, tapi karna ia lengah, kami menabrak pohon dan membuat ku terpental yang mengakibatkan punggungku robek terkena ranting pohon" jelas JaeJoong menceritakan pengalaman buruknya naik motor pada Yunho.

Yunho langsung berdiri ketika mendengar cerita JaeJoong. "Kapan kejadian itu? Apakah kau ingin kita naik mobil saja? Aku bisa meminta supir mengantarkannya ke tempatmu" ucap Yunho menawarkan naik mobil saja. Mana mungkin ia membuat JaeJoong takut dengan kejadian yang lalu.

"Dua tahun yang lalu saat merayakan pekerjaan baruku sebagai desain interior. Sebenarnya aku ingin naik mobil saja tapi kita akan terlambat karna menunggu diantar dan aku sudah rindu dengan Changmin. Maka itu aku bertanya padamu, kau benar-benar bisa mengendarainya?"

"Sudah kukatakan tadi. Aku dulu mencarimu menggunakan motor ini. Jangan khawatir. Jika kita kecelakaan, aku akan membuat lukaku sama sepertimu. Agar aku bisa merasakan sakit yang sama denganmu"

"Bodoh! Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya tak ingin masuk rumah sakit. Kau.. Ahh, aku tidak suka rumah sakit"

"Baiklah. Naiklah" ujar Yunho ketika ia kembali menaiki motornya dan menoleh ke JaeJoong.

Perlahan dengan agak ragu, JaeJoong menaiki motor itu. Ia memakai helm yang di berikan Yunho dan memegang jaket Yunho di kedua sisinya. "Lingkarkan lenganmu, Boo. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang"

Dan dengan jantung berdebar-debar, JaeJoong melingkarkan lengannya dan memeluk erat perut Yunho. Membuat Yunho menatap sekilas tangan halus itu dan menggenggamnya sebentar.

Ohh Kim JaeJoong! Jantungmu berdebar karna naik motor atau karena bisa memeluk Yunho dengan erat lagi, eoh?

* * *

"**Mwoyaa**?" teriakan JaeJoong membuat Yunho yang sedang meminum jus jeruknya tersedak.

"**Gwenchana** Yunho hyung?" Changmin yang duduk didepan Yunho buru-buru memberikan saputangannya untuk membersihkan mulut Yunho.

Ya.. Yunho dan Jae Joong kini sudah tiba ditempat yang Changmin mau.

"Uhuk! Gwenchana Minnie-ah. Boo, kau mengejutkanku" ujar Yunho pada Changmin dan menoleh pada JaeJoong.

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan? Kalian akan menikah? Oh Tuhan~ jadi selama ini aku di tipu. Kau menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan jidat lebar ini, Min?" ujar JaeJoong dengan kesal.

"Tidak hyung. Aku dan Yoochun baru bertemu lagi empat bulan yang lalu. Dan ia melamarku seminggu yang lalu" jelas Changmin.

"Kau dulu tak mempermasalahkannya, Jae hyung. Dulu kau membiarkanku mendekati Changmin. Dulu kau juga yang memberiku nomor telfonnya. Dulu-"

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang dulu. Kini aku tak berfikir seperti itu"

"Apa karna kau menyesal dengan yang kau lakukan dulu maka kau membenci jika aku membahas yang lalu, Jae hyung?"

"Shim Changmin / Minnie-ah" JaeJoong dan Yunho memanggil Changmin bersamaan.

"Aku pulang" JaeJoong memundurkan sofa dengan kasar dan berjalan cepat. Meninggalkan Yunho yang menatap tajam Changmin.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa ia tak bisa membahas dulu, Min. Ahh aku harus bagaimana lagi membujuknya nanti" perlahan tatapan tajam Yunho berubah jadi tatapan sendu.

"Apakah kau tak ingin mengikuti rencana Changminnie, Yunho hyung?"

"Rencana apa?"

"Jadi baby Min belum mengatakannya?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku baby, Yoochun hyung. Aku bukan anak kecil"

"Tapi kau imut bagaikan baby, Changminnie" ujar Yoochun dan mengusap lembut pipi Changmin yang memerah.

Tersipu eoh, Shim Changmin?

"Ya! Jika ingin pamer padaku, hentikan. Apa maksudnya dengan rencana Changmin huh?"

Makan siang sunyi itu pun berubah jadi ramai.

Mereka melupakan JaeJoong yang pergi duluan tanpa menghabiskan makanannya.

Poor JaeJoong.

* * *

"Aku tak mau. Aku bisa memakai jas ku yang lama." ujar JaeJoong ketika Changmin menyodorkan setelan jas putih dan kemeja biru laut serta sepasang sepatu.

Kemarin Changmin terkejut saat Jae Joong menghubunginya dan mengatakan ingin bertemu. Padahal sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu, Jae Joong tak pernah menghubunginya.

"Ini hadiahku karna kau mau manjadi pendampingku, hyung"

"Aku tak perlu hadiah seperti ini. Cukup kau bahagia, itu hadiah terindah bagiku"

"Terima kasih hyung, kau tak menghalangi pernikahanku."

"Waktu itu aku hanya terkejut. Kau tahukan.. Aku.. Entahlah. Aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku saat ingat dulu. Jika dulu aku mempertahankannya, mungkin kami sudah. Sudahlah Min, kuharap kau tak secerobohku nanti"

"Mungkin aku juga akan melakukan yang sama saat kejadian itu menimpaku hyung. Aku akan melindungi orang-orang yang kucinta" sebuah suara husky menyela pembicaraan Changmin dan JaeJoong.

"Tapi tidak denganku! Aku tak akan pergi begitu saja. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dan menunda pernikahannya" sebuah suara barritone membuat JaeJoong menoleh cepat.

"Yunho.. Kau tak akan mengerti. Itu tak hanya sekedar ancaman" ucap JaeJoong menjawab ucapan yunho.

"Ya. Aku tak akan mengerti jika kau tak memberitahuku" jawab Yunho tak mau kalah.

"Yunho hyung, sudahlah" Changmin memisahkan perdebatan JaeJoong dan Yunho.

"Terserah kau saja Jae! Lakukan sesuka hatimu" ujar Yunho berbalik, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari butik itu.

JaeJoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bimbang. Ia ingin berteriak bahwa sampai saat ini, ia masih sangat mencintai Yunho tapi lidahnya kelu.

"Kejarlah hyung. Kudengar nanti setelah pesta pernikahanku, ia akan pergi ke Jepang. Ia berencana membuka cabang disana"

Perkataan Changmin membuat JaeJoong tersentak. "Apa?"

"Kudengar nanti setelah pesta pernikahanku, ia akan pergi ke Jepang. Ia berencana membuka cabang disana" Changmin mengulang ucapannya.

"Dulu aku meninggalkannya. Jadi tak apa jika kali ini aku yang ditinggalkan. Lagi pula kami tak pernah memutuskan kembali bersama Min. Aku tak berhak atas dirinya" ujar JaeJoong dengan tenang walau jantungnya terasa berdenyut.

_**Drrt.. Drrt..**_

Ponsel Yoochun bergetar dan menampilkan nama Yunho. "Ada apa lagi?" ujar Yoochun saat ia mengangkat telepon dengan suara pelan.

"Bagaimana ia sekarang? Aku tak tega melihat raut wajahnya Chun. Bagaimana jika rencana ini tak berhasil? Aku akan semakin sulit mendapatkannya kembali"

"Tenang saja. Changmin sudah mengatur semuanya."

Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Jangan membiarkannya pulang sendiri" jawab yunho pada akhirnya dan memutuskan teleponnya.

* * *

JaeJoong hanya diam saat ia duduk di kursi penumpang di belakang. Mengacuhkan Yoochun dan Changmin yang bercerita.

_'Aku tak pernah menyentuhnya. Aku hanya menciumnya saat di gereja. Tak pernah lagi setelah itu'_

_'Kau tak bisa memutuskan sesuatu hanya dari satu sudut pandang JaeJoongie. Kau pikir itu baik tapi mungkin bagi yang lain tidak. Kau harus benar-benar berpikir, nak'_

_'Katakan jika kau sangat mencintainya hyung. Maka itu kau melakukan hal ini. Walau aku tak mengerti, tapi aku yakin kau sudah memikirkannya baik-baik'_

_'Aku akan sangat senang jika kau kembali pada Yunho, JaeJoongie. Kau tak tahu bagaimana sikap Yunho pada awal pernikahannya. Setahun pertama ia sangat dingin hingga tahun kedua Jessica mulai bisa membuatnya sedikit banyak bicara.'_

_'Temanku menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk bekerja setelah ia di tinggal tunangannya saat menjelang pernikahan. Ia tak bisa menghilangkan sosok itu walau ia menikah dengan orang lain'_

_'Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang kucinta'_

JaeJoong tersentak saat mengingat beberapa ucapan untuknya.

_'Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang kucinta'_

Kata itulah yang selalu berputar di kepala JaeJoong.

"Turunkan aku di taman dekat lampu merah depan Yoochunnie" ujar JaeJoong tiba-tiba membuat Changmin memutar tubuhnya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Turunkan aku disana"

"Tapi aku tak-"

"Turunkan aku disana. Aku ingin sendiri" ulang JaeJoong.

"Aku mengerti" jawab Changmin kemudian membiarkan JaeJoong turun dan menghiraukan tatapan Yoochun.

Changmin menoleh. "Dia tak akan macam-macam. Lebih baik membiarkannya sendiri." Ujarnya yang mengerti tatapan dari Yoochun.

* * *

"Sudah kubilang jangan membiarkannya sendirian. Aishh bagaimana jika ia melakukan hal yang bodoh?" Yunho berbicara dengan nada kesal. Ia tak habis pikir dengan telfon Yoochun yang mengabarkan bahwa JaeJoong meminta waktu untuk sendiri.

"Ia tiba-tiba memintanya hyung. Tadi selama beberapa waktu, ia hanya menatap jalanan lewat jendela tapi entahlah" kini giliran Changmin memberi penjelasan.

"Lalu mengapa kalian tidak mengikutinya?"

"Kau saja yang mengikutinya. Aku ingin istirahat, aku lelah. Semangat hyung~"

"Ya! Changminnie.. Ya!" Yunho berteriak saat Changmin membuatnya kesal dan memutuskan telpon. Ia lalu menatap jam didinding kamarnya. "Pukul tujuh malam. Aku mencarinya dimana?" lirih Yunho.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Drrt.. Drrt..

Yunho masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya hingga ia tak menyadari ponselnya bergetar dan meninggalkannya untuk keluar mencari Jae Joong.

* * *

Tuut.. Tuut..

Tuut.. Tuut..

JaeJoong menatap nanar ponselnya. Ia sudah menghubungi Yunho sejak tadi tapi ia tak mengangkatnya. "Apakah kau benar-benar marah padaku, Yunho-ah?" gumamnya lirih yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang..

JaeJoong menatap langit kamarnya dalam keheningan malam. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kejadian yang ia alami. "Mianhae. Aku hanya terlalu takut jika Jessica mencelakai keluarga kita" JaeJoong menangkupkan kedua tangan pada wajahnya.

Kembali, likuid bening mengalir dari kedua bola mata bulat itu. JaeJoong menangis dalam keheningan malam ditemani sinar bintang dan bulan dari hiasan kamarnya.

JaeJoong yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang dan menekuk kedua lututnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya disana. "Hiks.." Isakannya mulai terdengar.

"Hiks.. **Mianhae**"

_**..To be continued..**_

* * *

**blackwhite28 :** Yunho kan emang manja ama JJ. Apalagi klo sakit.. Jadi inget JJ yang jagain Yun dirumah sakit karna kasus minum jus campur lem, hiks..

**YuyaLoveSungmin :** Kamu mau cakar mukanya Jess? Nih.. aku pegangin Jess biar ga bisa berkutik. Masalah mengancam, sepertinya aku udah ksih penjelasannya sdikit-sdikit di chap yg lalu.

**Guest 1 :** Gimana ga ragu kalo ternyata Jemma masih cinta ama Appa bear

**Vermilion :** Jess neror tuh ntar kena karmanya #ehh Jaemma galau kan sudah biasa #lirik bornfreeonekiss

**meyy-chaan :** Last chap yg dimaksud tuh potongan kalimat dari chap kmarin (chap 6), bukan mau tamat. Kan Yunho masih berusaha

**Kim soo nie :** ini udah ada chap 7 nya yah ^^

**NaraYuuki :** kalau aku bikin JJ langsung mau balik, ga seru doonk.. Kan Yunho mau berjuang dulu.

**meirah.1111 :** Waktu yang tak sdikit Yunho butuhkan, dia mau nunjukkin kalo Jae ga boleh gegabah lagi.

**Kara :** kenapa dengan flashbacknya chingu?

**BlaueFEE :** Nee~ YunSica mang lagi tahap perceraian. Masalah rumah, ntar ada penjelasnnya lagi.

**Trililililili :** ini udah update yah.. mian lama

**JejeKyu Red Saphire :** Selamat dating.. suka ma fictnya? Makasih.. Rev lagi?

**irengiovanny **: papi-mami baeannya udah 50% koq, ga seperti kmarin kan, kkk~ smoga pc nya ga rusak lagi yah

**rara **: JJ minta maaf? Ntar kliatan rapuhnya doonk. Kan JJ mau 'dingin' ama Yun

**ellaYumm **: gumawoo~ ini udah lanjut yah. Rec lagi?

**Aoi Ko Mamoru :** slamat muncul kembalii~ kamu bingung ma alurnya yang maju-mundur? Smoga kali ini tidak yah.

**Guest 2 :** nee~ mari kita dukung Yunho!

**JennyChan :** Jess tiba-tiba pulang. Menghancurkan YunJae yg lagi "baik". Masih pendekkah chap ini?

**Yjnokokoro ;** slamat datang di fictku ^^ masalalu mereka kan sedikit demi nsedikt udah aku ceritain tp ntar masih ada lagi sih. Rev lagi?

**Bambaya :** iya, Jae sakit karna demam kan? Yg sampe 40 derajat itu. Sapa tw dia demam karna kecapean urus Album solo nya itu kan. JJ slalu keren! Teaser nya bikin senyum gaje dan hari ini Full MV nya udah keluar dan bikin senyum2 lbh gaje.. JJ Topless, tattonya itu loh.. huum

**KyuJae :** gumawoo~ ini udah lanjut yah.

* * *

Daku datang lagi bawa chap 7 nya.

Mian baru sempet post padahal udah jadi dari kmarin.

**Btw, udah liat Full MV Jae Joong yang Mine?**

**Aigooo~ JJ, Vamp! It's Cool~**

Suaranya itu.. JJ-ah. Banyak minum air putih nee~

Ahh padahal ballad juga bagus loh (Kan ada yang part ballad tuh).

Tanpa banyak cuap-cuap, silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya.

**Gimme Your Review…?**


	9. Chapter 8

_Previous chap :_

_JaeJoong menatap langit kamarnya dalam keheningan malam. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kejadian yang ia alami. "Mianhae. Aku hanya terlalu takut jika Jessica mencelakai keluarga kita"_

_Kembali, likuid bening mengalir dari kedua bola mata bulat itu. JaeJoong menangis dalam keheningan malam ditemani sinar bintang dan bulan dari hiasan kamarnya._

_JaeJoong yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang dan menekuk kedua lututnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya disana. "Hiks.." Isakannya mulai terdengar._

_"Hiks.. Mianhae"_

…

…

Enno KimLee Presents

**"I'll Protect You – Chap 8"**

Main Cast : YunJae

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, hurt (?), friendship, alur maju-mundur

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

No Copas.. Okeh..

…

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

…

Yunho bergegas keluar tak lama Changmin menelfonnya. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan tak beraturan hingga sampai pada sebuah rumah dalam waktu 15 menit yang dengan normal membutuhkan 30 menit.

Yunho mengeluarkan kunci dan langsung memasukkannya kelubang kunci. Ia langsung melangkah masuk setelah pintu terbuka. Saat tangannya ingin membuka pintu sebuah kamar, pergerakannya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara isakan.

"Hiks.. Mianhae" suara lirih itu membuat jantungnya berdetak keras.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yunho membuka pintu kamar itu dengan cepat. Yunho tak ingin mendengar suara isakan itu. Begitu menyakitkan saat mendengar JaeJoongnya menangis seperti itu.

"JaeJoongie" panggil Yunho saat melihat JaeJoong di kepala ranjang sambil memeluk lututnya.

JaeJoong mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar namanya di panggil dengan suara yang sangat familiar. Tanpa kata, JaeJoong menghambur memeluk Yunho. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Yunho dan menyeruakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yunho.

"Mianhae.. Hiks.. Mianhae"

Yunho membalas pelukan JaeJoong. Ia melingkarkan lengan kirinya pada pinggang ramping JaeJoong dan mengusap punggung JaeJoong dengan lengan kanannya.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti menangis. Aku tak tahan mendengar tangismu" ucap Yunho berusaha menenangkan JaeJoong.

JaeJoong menggeleng dalam dekapan Yunho. "Mian. Mian. Mian. Mi-"

"Umhh~" ucapan JaeJoong terpotong dan terganti sebuah lenguhan saat Yunho mengangkat wajah JaeJoong lalu membungkam bibirnya tiba-tiba dan melumatnya dengan kasar.

"Ssh~ sesak" JaeJoong mendorong dada Yunho ketika udara yang ia punya mulai menipis.

"Jangan menangis lagi" ucap Yunho setelah melepas ciumannya dan menangkupkan wajah JaeJoong dengan tangan besar dan hangatnya.

"Aku takut Yun"

"Apa yang kau takutkan hmm?" ucap Yunho menghapus jejak air mata dipipi JaeJoong.

"Aku takut jika Jessica menyakiti keluarga kita lagi"

"Lagi?" tanya Yunho bingung.

JaeJoong menganggukan kepalanya perlahan dan menatap lantai, tak berani menatap mata tajam Yunho.

"Ceritakan padaku. Semua. Jangan kau tutupi lagi" titah Yunho saat ia mengangkat wajah JaeJoong kembali.

…

Flash back..

"Umma Jung.. Aku ingin berbicara padamu, sebentar saja. Bisakah?"

"Ya! Mengapa pakai bertanya Joongie sayang. Masuklah" ucap umma Jung ketika melihat JaeJoong memunculkan kepalanya ke dalam kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Apakah benar, ji-jika Jessica yang membuat Changmin masuk rumah sakit waktu itu?"

Pertanyaan JaeJoong membuat umma Jung terkejut. Jantungnya berdebar saat melihat raut sendu dari wajah JaeJoong. "Kau.. Kau tahu dari mana Joongie-ah?"

"Aku mendengar percakapan umma di telfon saat keluar dari kamar Changmin. Apakah kecelakaan Yunho, dia juga yang menyebabkannya?"

"Duduklah dulu. Jangan berdiri disana, kemarilah, duduk disampingku"

JaeJoong menurut. Ia menghampiri umma Jung dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa umma? Kenapa ia melakukan itu? Apa karna ia menyukai Yunho?"

"Ia mencintai Yunho sejak SMA, tapi Yunho tak tahu itu. Jessica selalu menjauhkan gadis-gadis yang menyukai Yunho. Dan ia tak menyangka bahwa Yunho mencintaimu dan bahkan akan menikahimu. Jessica yang saat itu kuliah di Jerman langsung datang menemuiku dan bertanya padaku.."

Umma Jung menghela nafas, lalu sebelum ia melanjutkan ceritanya. Sebuah suara membuat JaeJoong tersenyum simpul. "Kita lanjutkan nanti umma. Anakmu sudah bersiap"

"Kau masih mau mendengarnya? Kau akan ikut bersamanya bukan?"

"Kita bisa bertemu saat ia meeting nanti. Aku akan menjemput umma sambil makan siang"

Umma Jung tersenyum dan membelai lembut bahu JaeJoong "Tak usah cemaskan Jessica. Umma sudah menyuruh orang untuk melindungi kalian"

"Terima kasih umma" JaeJoong pun keluar dan menemui Yunho di kamarnya.

…

…

Suasana diruangan Vip itu hening. Hanya terdengar denting garpu yang beradu dengan piring. Saat ini umma Jung dan JaeJoong sedang makan siang di restoran yang JaeJooong katakan pada Yunho tadi pagi.

"Umma.. Aku ingin pergi, menjauh dari Yunho"

"Apa?" Umma Jung menghentikan tangannya saat hendak meyuapkan daging panggang ke mulutnya.

"Aku ingin pergi. Aku tak bisa membahayakan Changmin dan Yunho, serta yang lainnya"

"Pernikahan kalian seminggu lagi, Jae. Ohh Tuhan~ apa wanita sakit itu yang memintamu melakukannya?"

"Tidak. Jessica bulan lalu hanya datang dan berkata tak percaya jika Yunho memilihku. Ia tak akan melepas Yunho dan berjanji akan mendapatkannya tanpa cara licik.." JaeJoong menghela nafasnya '-dan ia akan membuat kacau bisnis appa yang saat ini sedang maju, umma' "..Tapi aku tak percaya" lanjut JaeJoong akhirnya.

Ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Jessica mengancam akan menghancurkan bisnis keluarga Jung yang sedang maju. Ia tak akan tega melihat usaha appa Jung hancur karenanya.

"Aku harus bagaimana jika Yunho tau kau akan pergi? Kau lihat betapa bahagianya dia akhir-akhir ini bukan? Kau tega melihatnya bersedih saat kau pergi nanti?"

"Jika ia sedih, umma akan mendampinginya kan? Lalu Jessica bisa menghibur Yunho dengan caranya sendiri"

"Jangan Jae! Jangan lakukan itu. Umma mohon, bertahanlah demi Yunho. Hahh~ bagaimana dengan appa Yunho jika tahu kau akan meninggalkan anak tersayangnya?"

"Aku akan memberitahu appa Jung sebelum pergi" JaeJoong memundurkan kursinya dan mendekati umma Jung yang ikut berdiri.

"Yunho sudah menelfonku berkali-kali. Aku tak mau ia cemas" JaeJoong memperlihatkan ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip menampilkan nama Yunho Bear.

"..Tolong jangan beritahu Yunho tentang pembicaraan kita ini, umma. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayang dan kucinta"

JaeJoong melangkah keluar, meninggalkan umma Jung yang kembali terduduk. 'Maafkan umma Yun. Maaf umma tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Jessica akan menghancurkan bisnis kita jika kau tetap menikah dengan JaeJoong. Maafkan umma, Jae.' gumam umma Jung.

**Flashback End..**

**...  
**

JaeJoong kembali menatap lantai kamarnya setelah menceritakan tentang Jessica. Ia tak berani menatap Yunho yang duduk disampingnya.

"Mengapa tak kau beritahu aku?" ujar Yunho memecah keheningan.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku ingin.."

"Kau malah membuat kekacauan. Kau tau.." Yunho memotong ucapan JaeJoong.

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi semua perlahan jadi baik-baik saja bukan"

"Baik-baik seperti apa yang kau maksud? Aku seperti orang gila yang mencari keberadaanmu tapi tak ketemu juga"

"Mianhae~" ucap JaeJoong lirih

Yunho memeluk tubuh JaeJoong dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Memeluknya erat seakan mereka baru kembali bertemu stelah sekian lama. Padahal mereka baru berpisah beberapa jam yang lalu.

Yunho tersenyum simpul saat mengingat kejadian sebelum acara pernikahannya berlangsung.

******Flashback..**  


**Tiga hari sebelum pernikahan**

Malam ini berjalan sempurna. Yunho dan JaeJoong menikmati angin sore di taman dekat sungai Han. Setelah berjalan-jalan di sungai Han, JaeJoong mengajak Yunho makan di kedai ramyun dan minum sebotol soju berdua, kemudian JaeJoong meminta Yunho membawanya ke Namsan Tower. JaeJoong ingin menuliskan nama mereka pada gembok cinta yang kebanyakan dipercaya orang sebagai cinta abadi.

"Kita memilih waktu yang salah untuk berkunjung" desah JaeJoong saat melihat jadwal berkunjung di loket Namsan Tower.

"Hey~ ada apa denganmu hari ini hmm? Bukankah kau tak percaya pada mitos gembok cinta itu?" Yunho diam saat JaeJoong melangkah, membuat JaeJoong menghentikan langkahnya saat tangannya tertarik kembali karena mereka masih saling menautkan tangan.

"Aku ingin menikmati hari terakhirku saat masih lajang. Sebentar lagi akan berubah kan"

"Kau masih tetap bisa mengunjunginya walau telah menikah denganku. Kau masih tetap bisa melakukan apapun. Aku tak akan menyuruhmu diam dirumah menungguku pulang kerja"

"Benarkah aku boleh melakukan apapun?"

"Tentu~ sampai kita punya anak nanti, kau boleh melakukan apapun"

"Jae Joongie~ Dingiin~" tambah Yunho.

"Tentu dingin. Kau membeli kaus yang tipis Tuan Jung. Harusnya aku yang beli tadi" Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia memang salah beli tadi, siapa suruh JaeJoong tak mau pulang dulu untuk berganti baju dan malah memilih beli di tempat aksesoris.

"Kita pulang? Aku tak mau kau sakit dihari bahagia kita nanti"

JaeJoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Yunho mulai melangkah tapi tertahan. "Kenapa?" ujar Yunho melihat JaeJoong terdiam.

"Mau menggendongku Tuan Jung?" JaeJoong bertanya sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya.

Yunho melebarkan matanya, kemudian berjongkok. JaeJoong naik ke punggungnya, melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yunho dan melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Yunho.

"Pelan-pelan saja jika kau lelah" Yunho terkekeh lalu mengecup jari JaeJoong yang tersemat cincin pertunangan mereka. Kemudian berjalan menuju mobil.

…

…

Ketika malam ini harus berakhir, JaeJoong merasa tidak rela. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bolehkah ia berharap waktu berhenti saat ini? Apa yang terjadi ketika esok Yunho tahu bahwa ia menghilang?

Laju mobil semakin pelan, JaeJoong tidak sadar jika ternyata mereka sudah tiba di area parkiran apartemenya. Ia memandang lurus kedepan, sampai pada akhirnya ia terkejut oleh desiran halus di telinganya.

"Melamun lagi eoh? Katakan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan" yunho kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama dengan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hanya memikirkan hari itu. Aku takut, kau tahu?" JaeJoong menoleh menatap Yunho.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" Yunho mengelus pipi JaeJoong dan merapihkan helaian rambut di keningnya.

"Aku takut kau memakanku habis-habisan. Mengingat aku selalu menolakmu" JaeJoong segera membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan perlahan.

"Aku akan perlahan. Masih banyak waktu untuk kita, bukan? Jadi bisa kita lakukan setiap waktu" ujar Yunho lalu menautkan jari mereka ketika berhasil menyamai langkahnya dengan JaeJoong.

Yunho mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya. JaeJoong sebenarnya enggan melepas tautan tangan mereka, tapi Yunho tersenyum dan memeluknya erat "Masih ada hari esok. Kita bisa bertemu lagi jika kau mau" JaeJoong menganggukkan kepalanya lalu Yunho mencium kening JaeJoong lama dan berbalik pergi.

JaeJoong memencet kode apartemennya dan langsung masuk ketika pintu itu terbuka. Ia menuju kamarnya dan mengambil koper di bawah tempat tidur. Ia memasukkan semua barang pemberian Yunho, kaos, kemeja, celana, jaket, sweater, parfum, jam tangan. Semua, tanpa terkecuali.

JaeJoong bergegas saat ia melihat jam di meja nakas, pukul 11 malam. "Semoga ini pilihan yang baik. Aku mencintaimu, Yunho-ah. Sangat mencintaimu. Maka hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Melindungimu, melindungi semua"

…

…

JaeJoong melajukan mobil ferrari merahnya dengan cepat di jalan lenggang menuju bandara. Ia melirik jam tangan pemberian Yunho yang melingkar di lengan kirinya, pukul 11.30 malam. Dan hanya beberapa menit kemudian, ia tiba di loby bandara dan bergegas keluar.

JaeJoong mengambil penerbangan malam hari menuju tempat yang tak mungkin di temui Yunho dan keluarganya yang lain. Ia ingin benar-benar menghilang, tak ingin di temukan untuk beberapa waktu.

Sebelum ia memasuki pesawat, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet angka 3.

"Yeobseo Jae-ah.. Ada apa menghubungi appa malam-malam begini? Yunho melakukan sesuatu nak?" Sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir membuat JaeJoong terdiam.

"Anniya appa. Aku hanya ingin.." JaeJoong mengatakan dengan berpegang erat pada koper di depannya. Ia mencari tempat duduk sambil menunggu pemberitahuan keberangkatannya. "..Ingin meminta maaf" lanjut JaeJoong setelah duduk.

"Maaf untuk apa? Kau melakukan apa nak?"

"A-Aku pergi appa. Aku pergi. Maafkan aku. Maaf" ucap JaeJoong akhirnya dengan suara terisak dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

Di tempat lain, seseorang yang dipanggil appa itu langsung beranjak dari kursi kerjanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kerja menuju tangga.

"Appa mau kemana? Kenapa belum tidur?" Suara yang begitu familiar menghentikan langkah sang appa pada anak tangga ketiga.

Sang appa menoleh dan menghampiri sosok yang bertanya padanya dan mencengkram erat bahunya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada JaeJoong, Yun? Kenapa ia berkata pergi dan meminta maaf? Suaranya pun terdengar serak dan terisak"

Perkataan sang appa membuat Yunho tercengang. "A-Apa? Aku baru saja mengantarkannya pulang. Kami baru saja berjalan-jalan" ujar Yunho ketika melihat raut wajah sang appa tegang.

"Lalu mengapa ia pergi?"

Yunho tak mendengarkan perkataan sang appa, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan menekan angka sembilan. Beberapa kali ia mencobanya, tapi tetap tak berhasil menghubunginya. Lalu Ia menekan tombol 8. "Umma Kim, JaeJoongie ada disana tidak?" Ujarnya langsung.

"Disana, apa maksudmu Yunho-ah? Umma masih di Jepang, baru akan berangkat siang nanti"

"Ahh aku lupa jika kau belum datang. Mian mengganggu istirahatmu, umma"

"Ada ap.." Belum sempat umma Kimm melanjutkan ucapannya, Yunho memutus sambungan telfonnya.

"Aku akan kembali ke apartemennya appa. Tak mungkin ia pergi. Tiga hari lagi kami akan menikah" ujar Yunho seraya berlari keluar dan melajukan mobil nya.

Dan apa yang dikatakan JaeJoong benar-benar terjadi. Ia tak pernah lagi mengaktifkan nomor ponselnya, ia menghilang tanpa jejak.

**Tiga hari kemudian..**

Ruangan mewah itu dipenuhi orang-orang dengan balutan jas hitam dan dress putih. Bunga lily putih dan tulip merah juga mewarnai ruangan itu. Tak lupa dengan dekorasi yang simple tapi elegan menyapa setiap pasang mata disana.

Lelaki dengan tatapan tajam itu hanya diam saat melihat seorang wanita berjalan kearahnya. Ia berdiri tegak di depan altar dan tersenyum saat sang wanita tiba dihadapannya.

Pada akhirnya, Jung Yunho menikah dengan Jung Jessica.

_"Aku selaku wali dari JaeJoong meminta maaf atas kekacauan ini, Tuan Jung. Anak itu tak mengatakan apa-apa pada kami. Ia benar-benar mengecewakan"_

Yunho sangat mengingat perkataan Tuan Shim saat mereka baru tiba dari Jepang dan langsung menuju kediaman keluarga Jung setelah diberitahu bahwa JaeJoong pergi. Membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Yunho.

Dan sangat pas dengan pernyataan Jessica yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia mencintai Yunho. Lalu tanpa terduga, ia mengajukan dirinya untuk membantu tidak membuat keluarga Jung malu. Karena pernikahan ini dihadiri oleh beberapa wartawan dari stasiun tv terkenal. Yunho tadinya menolak usul Jessica, ia harus menemukan JaeJoong dan menikah dengannya. Tapi melihat sang appa mertua menatapnya sendu, ia menyetujuinya.

Ingatkan jika bisnis keluarga Jung saat ini sangat maju? Maka jangan heran dengan liputan para wartawan itu.

**Flashback End..**

"Kali ini jangan membuat keputusan sendiri. Kau harus bicarakan dengan orang lain, jangan sampai salah mengambil keputusan" ujar Yunho ketika melepas pelukannya dan menangkupkan wajah JaeJoong agar menatapnya.

Mata JaeJoong hanya mengerjap, ia sungguh tak membayangkan bahwa akan mengalami keadaan seperti ini lagi. Saat Yunho menatapnya lembut dan penuh cinta.

"Kenapa diam hmm? Ucapkan sesuatu Boo" ujar Yunho seraya mengelus pipi halus milik JaeJoong.

"hmm" dan hanya gumaman yang JaeJoong berikan.**  
**

_**..To be continued..**_

_…_

_...  
_

_**Thanks To :**_

Himawari Ezuki :: BlaueFEE :: meirah.1111 :: okoyunjae :: NaraYuuki :: meyy-chaan :: blackwhite28 :: vermilion :: Aoi Ko Mamoru :: irengiovanny :: YuyaLoveSungmin :: Bambaya :: BooFishy :: Guest :: mimosa :: yjnokokoro :: Kyuubi kim

…

...

Saengil Chukka Hamnida Mommy JeJe~

Ini hadiah untuk Ultahmu kemarin nee.. mian telat, kkk~

FM kemarin sukses eoh? Congrazt~

**Gimme Your Review…?**


	10. Chapter 9

_Previous chap :_

_"Kali ini jangan membuat keputusan sendiri. Kau harus bicarakan dengan orang lain, jangan sampai salah mengambil keputusan" ujar Yunho ketika melepas pelukannya dan menangkupkan wajah JaeJoong agar menatapnya._

_Mata JaeJoong hanya mengerjap, ia sungguh tak membayangkan bahwa akan mengalami keadaan seperti ini lagi. Saat Yunho menatapnya lembut dan penuh cinta._

_"Kenapa diam hmm? Ucapkan sesuatu Boo" ujar Yunho seraya mengelus pipi halus milik JaeJoong._

_"hmm" dan hanya gumaman yang JaeJoong berikan._

_..._

_..._

Enno KimLee Presents

"i'll protect you chap 9"

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : YooMin, SiChul, YunSica

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, alur cepat, gaje

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

No CoPas.. Okeh..

…

…

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

…

Sudah 10 menit berlalu.. Tapi belum ada dari mereka berdua yang mengeluarkan suara. Mereka hanya duduk ditepi ranjang dalam keheningan malam.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh ummaku menutupinya?" Yunho, lelaki yang mempunyai tatapan setajam elanglah yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suara dan bertanya dengan tegas.

"Karna aku menyayangi kalian semua"

Yunho menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang diperbuat Jessica. Ternyata kabaikan Jessica selama ini hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

JaeJoong, lelaki bermata bulat itu menolehkan kepalanya saat ia merasa tatapan intens dari mata Yunho. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Kau bodoh, kau tau. Kau.."

"Kau lebih bodoh, masih mencintaiku yang bodoh ini" ujar JaeJoong setelah perlahan menatap Yunho dengan lembut dan kemudian tersenyum simpul.

Hey~

Sudah merasa lebih baik humm Kim JaeJoong?

Atau sudah bisa menerima kehadiran orang terkasihmu itu humm?

…

"Rencanaku berhasil kan hyung?" tanya Changmin pada tiga orang didepannya saat melihat YunJae menghampiri mereka dengan saling menautkan jemarinya.

"Tidak Changminnie~ Ini adalah keberhasilan rencanaku" jawab seseorang yang duduk didepannya.

"Berhentilah mengatakan keberhasilan, Heechul hyung" suara husky seorang Park Yoochun membuat Changmin tersenyum.

"..Dan kau jangan tersenyum baby-ah~ Yunho dan Jessica masih belum resmi bercerai, kau ingatkan?" sambungan perkataan Yoochun membuat senyum Changmin memudar.

Siwon memajukan tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar dan meminum ice cappuccinonya. Ia berdeham dan berkata "Sudah 2 minggu lebih dia berlibur tapi mengapa belum kembali juga? Kemarin setelah pulang dari Singapura, ia membuat JaeJoong salah paham. Setelah ia kembali dari New York nanti, kira-kira apa yang akan ia perbuat jika melihat hubungan mereka mulai kembali seperti semula?"

Perkataan Siwon membuat semua terdiam.

_Apakah hubungan Yunho dan JaeJoong akan kembali dingin setelah ini?_

Kira-kira itulah yang ada dipikiran ketiga orang lainnya.

…

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu Jung! Kau membuatku muak" ujar Heechul ketika Yunho menampilkan senyum bahagianya setelah duduk disamping JaeJoong yang duduk disamping Changmin.

"Ada apa denganmu Heechullie hyung? Apakah Siwonmu melakukan kesalahan lagi? Meninggalkan makan malam kalian demi klien barunya?" ujar Yunho dengan nada menggoda.

Yunho hari ini begitu senang, jadi tak salahkan jika ia menampilkan senyum bahagianya?

Heechul mendengus sebal. Ia sangat tahu jika saat ini Yunho pasti senang. Bisa terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedari tadi menampilkan senyum dan yang pasti, itu semua karna orang yang duduk disampingnya.

Kim JaeJoong.

"Appo~" suara rintihan membuyarkan lamunan Heechul. Ia segera menatap Yunho yang wajahnya kini menoleh ke JaeJoong dan memegang lengan kirinya.

"Sakit, Boojaejoongie~" perkataan Yunho yang mendayu, terdengar manja. Membuat Heechul memutar kedua bola matanya. Membuat Yoochun dan Siwon tersenyum simpul. Membuat Changmin menatap JaeJoong, hyung tersayangnya.

Sedangkan JaeJoong?

Ahh.. Wajah JaeJoong kini memerah hingga daun telinganya. Panggilan baru Yunho untuknya sejak tadi malam.

…

**Last Night**

Tik Tok..

Tik Tok..

Hanya suara detik jam yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Kedua lelaki yang duduk berhadapan tetap saling memandang tanpa saling menyapa.

Setelah JaeJoong berkata ""Kau lebih bodoh, masih mencintaiku yang bodoh ini". Suasana kembali hening.

Mereka menunggu..

Kali ini siapa yang akan memulai pembicaraan?

Lelaki bermata bulat atau Lelaki bermata sipit yang mempunyai tatapan setajam elang?

"Aku dan Jessica telah resmi bercerai" ujar lelaki bermata setajam elang. Yunho.

JaeJoong terpaku.

"Kapan? Bukankah ia sedang di New York?" tanya JaeJoong setelah berhasil kembali dari keterkejutannya.

"Karna ia sudah menanda tangani surat perceraian kami, ia pergi ke New York.."

"..Tiga hari setelah aku menyuruhmu melihat Jessica tidur dengan lelaki lain. Ketika kau salah paham. Ia kaget ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah tahu sejak lama. Dan ia langsung menandatangani surat perceraian karna ternyata ia sedang hamil enam minggu" tambah Yunho.

"Bagaimana jika itu anakmu?" tanya JaeJoong sedikit kesal.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku hanya pernah menciumnya sekali? Itu juga saat di gereja. Walau kami pernah tidur seranjang, saat malam pernikahan tapi aku tak pernah menyentuhnya. Saat aku mabuk pun, aku lebih memilih menginap di rumah umma"

…

JaeJoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Ia memejamkan mata dan memijat keningnya. "Aku ingin tidur. Aku lelah. Kau pulanglah. Sudah tengah malam"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku pulang saat seperti ini?" ucapan Yunho membuat JaeJoong membuka matanya.

"Saat seperti ini? Saat seperti apa? Aku sudah menceritakan semua padamu tentang Jessica"

"Saat aku menginginkanmu"

"A-Apa?"

"Saat kau terlihat menggoda, Boojaejoongie~"

"Boojaejoongie~?" JaeJoong mengulang ucapan Yunho.

"Panggilan baru untukmu, Boo~ Kau begitu menggoda. Bisakah kita melakukan "itu sekarang?"

JaeJoong memundurkan tubuhnya dan langsung menyalahkan lampu tidur di meja nakasnya.

"Kau membuatku lebih menginginkanmu jika melihatmu dalam cahaya seperti ini, Boo"

"Ya! Ap- eungh~" teriakan protes JaeJoong terganti dengan suara lenguhan.

Yunho langsung menarik tubuh JaeJoong agar berbaring dan mewarnai leher mulus JaeJoong. Ia mengecup, menjilat dan menghisap leher JaeJoong. Menciptakan tanda merah keunguan disana.

Tanda bahwa Kim JaeJoong adalah milik Jung Yunho.

JaeJoong merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas. Ia mencengkram lengan Yunho saat dirasa lehernya dihisap terlalu kuat dan digigit. "Sshh~ sakit. Jangan digigit Yunhh~"

Yunho menatap JaeJoong tanpa kedip setelah mendengar rintihan JaeJoong.

Bagaimana tidak?

Mari kita lihat..

JaeJoong hanya mengenakan kaos berleher lebar berwarna putih dengan celana pendek bahan berwarna hijau. Matanya masih sembab akibat menangis beberapa waktu lalu. Poninya yang agak panjang basah terkena airmata bercampur keringat.

Sebenarnya itu tak apa bagi JaeJoong. Tapi bagi Yunho, JaeJoong bagai "mengundangnya"

Melihat kaos berleher lebar itu, membuat Yunho melihat bahu dan leher mulus JaeJoong.

Melihat mata sembab itu, Yunho mengartikan sebagai tatapan sayu JaeJoong yang meminta lebih.

Melihat poninya basah dan berkeringat, membuat Yunho ingat saat mereka dulu bercumbu mesra.

Ohh Jung Yunho!

Terlalu menahan keinginanmu untuk bisa menyentuh JaeJoong kembali beberapa bulan inikah hingga membuat pikiranmu kacau seperti itu?

Terimalah kenyataan bahwa Jung Yunho yang sekarang selalu bersikap semaunya, Kim JaeJoong.

**..To Be Continued..**

…

**Thanks to :**

**NaraYuuki :: blackwhite28 :: Kyuubi kim :: AfreyJ :: meyy-chaan :: BlaueFEE :: meirah.1111 :: vermilion :: Guest :: Himawari Ezuki :: YuyaLoveSungmin :: okoyunjae :: Aoi Ko Mamoru :: yjnokokoro :: irengiovanny :: Choi Min Gi : vriskaindriany1**

**Followers and Favourites**

…

Aigoo~gelundungan~

Pendek kah Chap ini?

Mengecewakankah Chap ini?

Silahkan lempar JaeJoong ke daku, akan diterima dengan senang hati. (efek Liat pict JJ dgn rambut coklat agak terang di mix biru dalam FM nya di Thailand hari ini. So Cool and Beautiful)

Hanya ini yang bisa kupersembahkan untuk readerdeul semua. Gumawoo untuk review di chap sebelumnya :)

**Gimme your review again...?**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Previous Chap :**_

_JaeJoong merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas. Ia mencengkram lengan Yunho saat dirasa lehernya dihisap terlalu kuat dan digigit. "Sshh~ sakit. Jangan digigit Yunhh~"_

_Yunho menatap JaeJoong tanpa kedip setelah mendengar rintihan JaeJoong._

_Bagaimana tidak?_

_Mari kita lihat.._

_JaeJoong hanya mengenakan kaos berleher lebar berwarna putih dengan celana pendek bahan berwarna hijau. Matanya masih sembab akibat menangis beberapa waktu lalu. Poninya yang agak panjang basah terkena airmata bercampur keringat._

_Sebenarnya itu tak apa bagi JaeJoong. Tapi bagi Yunho, JaeJoong bagai "mengundangnya"_

_Melihat kaos berleher lebar itu, membuat Yunho melihat bahu dan leher mulus JaeJoong._

_Melihat mata sembab itu, Yunho mengartikan sebagai tatapan sayu JaeJoong yang meminta lebih._

_Melihat poninya basah dan berkeringat, membuat Yunho ingat saat mereka dulu bercumbu mesra._

_Ohh Jung Yunho!_

_Terlalu menahan keinginanmu untuk bisa menyentuh JaeJoong kembali beberapa bulan inikah hingga membuat pikiranmu kacau seperti itu?_

_Terimalah kenyataan bahwa Jung Yunho yang sekarang selalu bersikap semaunya, Kim JaeJoong._

….

….

Enno KimLee Presents

"**i'll protect you chap 10″**

Main Cast : YunJae

Slight : Jessica

Rate : T+

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, fluff, alur lambat

**Don't Like..? Don't Read..!**

**If you've read, please leave a comment**

**It's easy, Right.**

**No CoPas.. Okeh..**

….

….

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

….

….

Jae Joong melangkah keluar dari taksi dengan perlahan. Ia menatap rumah Yunho dengan jantung berdegub kencang. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam membulatkan tekadnya. _'Semoga ini pilihan yang tepat'_ pikirnya.

Jae Joong melangkah menghampiri pagar dan menekan bel secepatnya sebelum ia berubah pikiran. Ia menatap pintu depan rumah Yunho dengan gugup. Namun hingga beberapa saat, pintu depan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Jae Joong menatap langit gelap dengan cemas, tak ada bintang, hanya gumpalan awan hitam yang terlihat.

Jae Joong mendesah. Pasalnya ia sengaja datang setelah jam kantornya, pukul tujuh malam. Dan sepertinya Yunho belum pulang, terlihat dari suasananya yang sepi. Tapi mengapa lampu dirumahnya telah menyala? Mungkinkah Yunho pulang lalu pergi lagi?

Ia kembali menjulurkan tangan dan menekan bel lebih lama. Hembusan angin menerpa tengkuknya, terasa dingin. 'Apakah akan turun hujan?' pikir Jae Joong.

Jae Joong sadar, datang tanpa pemberitahuan dulu adalah tindakan ceroboh. Saat Jae Joong membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali pulang, pintu itu terbuka. Ia lalu berbalik dan terdiam, ia terpaku melihat Yunhoyang muncul dari balik pintu dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Yunho hanya mengenakan celana santai putih berbahan katun tanpa memakai kaos ataupun singlet.

Yunho berdeham dan menyadarkan Jae Joong dari keterpakuannya. Kembali, angin berhembus membuat poni Jae Joong yang sedikit panjang bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Jae Joong ingin mengalihkan pandangannya, tetapi matanya seakan terpaku pada bahu Yunho yang lebar dan dada bidangnya yang dibiarkan terbuka.

Yunho menatap orang yang berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Apakah ia sedang berhalusinasi? Mungkinkah kerinduan yang membuatnya seakan melihat Jae Joong di depan matanya kini.

"Masuklah~" ujar Yunho saat ia menghirup aroma vanila yang terbawa oleh hembusan angin dan melihat tubuh Jae Joong yang sedikit bergetar -kedinginan-. Ternyata benar, orang yang berada di hadapannya adalah Jae Joong.

….

….

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Ujar Jae Joong yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kulkas sambil menggenggam secangkir _cappucinno_ hangat yang tadi diberikan Yunho.

Bukan tak beralasan ia bertanya seperti itu. Pasalnya cukup lama ia menekan bel dan ketika pintu terbuka, ia melihat Yunho dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada seperti tadi. Karna kini Yunho sudah memakai singlet putih yang memperlihatkan betapa kekar lengan dan dada bidangnya.

"Tidak. Aku sedang berendam dan ternyata malah tertidur. Aku kaget mendengar bunyi bel tadi" jelas Yunho yang duduk di meja makan.

Yunho mengamati Jae Joong dalam diam. Ia menatap Jae Joong yang sedang meminum _cappucinno_nya dengan mata terpejam -meresapi hangat dan manisnya _cappucinno_-. Menatap wajah Jae Joong yang terlihat begitu damai dan tampak menggoda (?).

Yunho bangkit dan berjalan kearah Jae Joong. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan mengusap lembut pipi kiri Jae Joong, membuat Jae Joong membuka matanya.

Yunho menatap lembut ke mata bulat Jae Joong sambil terus mengusap pipinya. "Merindukanku eoh?" Tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Anniya" Jae Joong menjawab dengan singkat.

"Lalu mengapa kau kemari hmm? Kau rindu padaku kan?" Ujar Yunho dengan tangan yang masih mengusap pipi Jae Joong.

Yunho yakin bahwa Jae Joong memang merindukannya. Pasalnya dua minggu ini ia tak menemui Jae Joong -mengganggu lebih tepatnya-. Dua minggu ini ia mengurusi pekerjaan kantornya yang akan membuka cabang baru. Yunho ingat betul bagaimana Jae Joongnya dulu mendatangi rumahnya dan ngambek ketika tak memberinya kabar tentang acara kampusnya.

Jae Joong meletakkan _cappucinno_nya di atas kulkas dan menggeser tubuhnya, bermaksud menghindari sikap Yunho yang membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"Gugup eoh?" Ujar Yunho ketika melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

Kekasihnya?

Nee~ Semenjak mereka datang bersama ke restoran dimana ada SiChul dan YooMin, hubungan mereka mulai membaik.

Seiring sikap Yunho yang menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar ingin Jae Joong kembali padanya dan pertemuannya dengan orang tua Yunho dan Appa Shim, hubungan mereka perlahan kembali seperti awalnya. Dan terbukti, sudah semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu mereka kembali menjalin hubungan.

….

….

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Ada sesuatu diwajahku?" tanya Jae Joong ketika Yunho masih menatapnya saat ia sudah bergeser.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yunho pelan.

Jae Joong mengerjap dan menelan ludahnya kemudian menggeleng. Ia menampilkan seulas senyum dan berkata "Aku baik-baik saja Yunho-yah. Apakah kau sudah makan?"

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan huh?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, jawab pertanyaanku"

"Pertanyaanmu?"

"Kau merindukanku kan?" Tanya Yunho dan kembali berdiri di hadapan Jae Joong.

Yunho kini meletakkan kedua lengannya di pinggiran wastafel tepat disamping pinggang ramping Jae Joong, mengunci tubuh Jae Joong yang ternyata kini bersandar pada wastafel. Deru nafas Yunho bisa Jae Joong rasakan kini, pasalnya jarak wajah kedua orang itu sangatlah dekat, bahkan ujung hidung mereka hampir bergesekan.

Lengan Jae Joong yang tadinya berada dikedua sisi tubuhnya kini sudah menekuk kebelakang, bertumpu pada pinggir wastafel, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yunho. Matanya mengerjap dan jantungnya kembali berdebar. Walaupun ia memutuskan kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho, tapi ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap Yunho yang seperti ini.

"Ya. Aku rindu padamu, bodoh! Kenapa tak memberiku kabar? Kemana saja kau dua minggu ini?" Ujar Jae Joong akhirnya. Ia menyerah, ia mencoba tak lagi menutupi perasaanya.

"Kau bisa menelponku kan, _Boo_~" ujar Yunho dengan kedua tangannya membingkai wajah Jae Joong.

_Cup~_

"Atau kau rindu kecupan lembutku hmm?" Tanya Yunho setelah ia mengecup lembut bibir merah Jae Joong.

…

…

"Yunh~"

Setelah Yunho bertanya pada Jae Joong, ia kembali mengecup bibir Jae Joong. Bahkan kini ia sudah menyelipkan lidahnya diantara bibir Jae Joong yang terbuka, menimbulkan desahan halus yang terdengar indah.

Yunho memegang kedua sisi pinggang Jae Joong lalu mengangkatnya untuk di dudukkan di atas wastafel tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Dan Jae Joong kini meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu kekar Yunho saat ia merasa nafasnya mulai menipis.

Yunho yang tahu arti dari gerakan tangan Jae Joong segera berpindah mencium pipi Jae Joong dan menjalar ke daun telinganya. "Uhmm~" dan kembali menghasilkan desahan halus dari Jae Joong.

Deru nafas keduanya kini terdengar lebih berat. Kedua tangan Yunho yang tadinya berada di pinggang Jae Joong, salah satunya kini beralih masuk ke dalam kemeja dan mengusap punggung Jae Joong. Reflek membuat tubuh Jae Joong lebih merapat pada tubuh Yunho, membuat Jae Joong mendongakkan kepalanya dan memeluk punggung Yunho.

Melihat leher putih mulus Jae Joong, kecupan Yunho turun kesana. Ia mengecup berkali-kali leher itu dan sesekali menjilatnya, membuat tubuh Jae Joong bergetar. Dan kini, kecupan, jilatan itu meningkat menjadi hisapan. Yunho menghisap pelan leher putih itu hingga berubah warna, merah kebiruan, kontras dengan warna kulit Jae Joong yang putih.

Yunho tersenyum ketika melihat hasil yang tercetak. Ahh~ Rasanya Yunho rindu dengan mengukir warna ditubuh Jae Joongnya. Yunho mengikuti gejolak hasratnya, ia segera menggendong Jae Joong ala koala dan membawanya menaiki tangga.

.…

….

Jae Joong sungguh malu dengan keadaan ini. Tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumah Yunho. Lalu menerima setiap kecupan, usapan bahkan hisapan dilehernya yang diberikan Yunho. Jae Joong tak mengerti, mengapa ia dapat begitu bergairah setiap kali Yunho menyentuhnya dengan cara seperti ini. Tidak 7 tahun yang lalu, tidak juga saat ini.

Wajah Jae Joong merona saat Yunho menggendongnya ala koala. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia bahagia. Bahagia karna kini perlahan hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu. Dan tanpa sadar, Jae Joong memeluk erat leher Yunho dan mengecup lembut bahu kekar itu, membuat Yunho tersenyum.

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sebelah tangannya, ia tak merasa kesulitan ketika menggendong Jae Joong.

"Turunkan aku" ujar Jae Joong pelan saat mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar dan Yunho menutup pintu dengan kakinya.

Alis Jae Joong terangkat saat tubuhnya masih dalam gendongan Yunho. "_Yunnie~_ Turunkan aku" ujar Jae Joong lagi dan menendang kecil bokong Yunho tapi tetap saja, Yunho tak menurutinya.

"Aarrrght~" Yunho terpekik saat ia merasa perih dibahunya dan reflek mengusapnya.

_Hup!_

Dan membuat Jae Joong berhasil lepas dari pelukannya.

Jae Joong menatap Yunho yang masih meringis akibat ulahnya dan mengusap bahu itu lalu mengecupnya. "Mianhae~ Salahmu tak mau mendengarku" ujarnya lagi dan kembali mengecup bahu itu.

"Sakitkah? Sepertinya aku tadi tidak menggigitnya terlalu keras" tanya Jae Joong yang kini mengelus bahu itu dan menatap wajah Yunho.

"Tentu saja sakit. Kau lupa bahwa taringmu cukup lancip huh?" Akhirnya Yunho merespon Jae Joong yang membuat Jae Joong terkekeh.

_Cup!_

"Kecupan dariku, sebagai permintaan maaf." Ujar Jae Joong setelah memberi kecupan singkat dibibir Yunho dan kemudian duduk dikarpet berbulu lumayan tebal dan bersandar pada pinggiran ranjang.

….

….

Yunho mengikuti Jae Joong, ia duduk disampingnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Jae Joong. "Terima kasih, Jae" gumamnya lirih.

Jae Joong menoleh, menatap Yunho dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Untuk?"

"Untuk kebahagiaan ini. Kebahagiaan yang sempat terputus."

"Omong kosong!" Ujar Jae Joong. "Memang kau tak pernah bahagia bersama Jessica?"

"Well, tak dapat kupingkiri bahwa aku sempat bahagia dengannya. Saat ia berusaha memikat hatiku"

Yunho tersenyum simpul saat mengingat bagaimana ia sempat tergugah hatinya dengan perlakuan Jessica. Wanita itu tak menuntut banyak dari Yunho, ia berkata bersedia menunggu dan berusaha agar Yunho menyukainya.

Seketika Jae Joong merasa sesak mendengar ucapan Yunho tentang bahagianya ia bersama Jessica. Ia menoleh ke arah Yunho dan mendapati pria itu sedang menatap lurus kedepan.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang mengingat bagaimana bahagianya kalian dulu? Ahh~ Aku tak seharusnya bertanya bukan? Sudah pasti kau bahagia, jika tidak, bagaimana kalian bisa menjalani pernikahan hingga cukup lama? Hmm~ 7 tahun kan, ak-…

Yunho tetap diam mendengar ucapan Jae Joong. Kini berbalik, ia yang menoleh kearah Jae Joong dan dalam sekejap memeluknya, membuat perkataan Jae Joong terputus.

"Kau cerewet sekali, Boo~" ujar Yunho seraya mempererat pelukannya. Ia menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu kiri Jae Joong dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang ramping Jae Joong.

Masih dalam keheningan, Yunho lalu mengangkat wajahnya kemudian mengecup lembit pipi kiri Jae Joong. "Tapi kebahagiaanku sesungguhnya adalah dirimu, _Boo~_"

"Jika saja Sica tak hamil, kau tak mungkin bercerai dengannya kan?"

"Aku akan tetap menceraikannya, karna kau telah kembali. Bisakah kita tak membicarakannya lagi? Aku tak mau lebih membencinya"

"Kau tak mau lebih membencinya? Apakah kau mulai menyukainya? Ahh~ aku tahu, kau kecewa, marah dan menyukainya dalam waktu yang bersamaan hm?" ujar Jae Joong seraya menatap Yunho dengan senyum yang terlihat aneh bagi Yunho.

Yunho tetap diam dan Jae Joong kini berusaha melepas lengan Yunho dari wajahnya. "Lepaskan aku" gumamnya lirih.

"Bagaimanapun, ia menyelamatkan nama baik keluarga Jung dan menemaniku saat kau pergi. Dan sudah kukatakan berulang kali bahwa aku tak mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya"

Yunho cukup kesusahan menghadapi Jae Joong yang seperti ini. Mengapa sekarang Jae Joongnya menjadi keras kepala dan sedikit menyebalkan?

….

….

Selesai mandi, Jae Joong berdiri di depan jendela kamar Yunho. Menikmati kerlip bintang di langit. Ia menghela napas panjang mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Sudah beberapa kali mereka membahas Jessica dan selalu berakhir dengan Jae Joong yang terdiam. Tadi setelah mendengar perkataan terakhir Yunho, ia memutuskan mandi -meninggalkan Yunho dengan tatapan 'aku mengerti'-.

Jae Joong dapat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, tapi ia masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari bintang-bintang di langit. Lengan kokoh yang tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya membuatnya tersentak kaget. Napasnya tercekat saat tubuhnya ditarik hingga merapat pada tubuh dibelakangnya.

"Kau sudah makan, Yun?" Ujar Jae Joong saat ia berhasil menormalkan napasnya.

"Belum"

Hembusan napas Yunho yang menyentuh kulitnya saat berbisik di telinganya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Jae Joong terkejut saat menyadari hanya dengan Yunho memeluknya seperti ini, sudah mampu membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kau ingin makan apa? Biar kupesankan"

"Aku ingin memakanmu. Bolehkah?"

Jae Joong menggeleng.

"Aku mengerti" ujar Yunho seraya mempererat pelukannya.

…

…

Setelah makan malam yang terlambat, mengingat sekarang pukul delapan malam, Yunho membawa Jae Joong ke ruang tengah. Disinilah mereka sekarang, ruang tengah sambil menonton tv dengan Yunho duduk di tengah kedua kaki Jae Joong yang terbuka. Tangan Jae Joong yang lentik kini sedang memijat lembut punggung Yunho.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Jae Joong saat Yunho menarik lengannya, membuat punggung Yunho menempel pada dadanya.

"Aku merindukanmu"

"Aku disini"

"Aku merindukan dekapanmu"

"Sekarang aku sedang melakukannya" ujar Jae Joong yang kini sudah melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu kekar Yunho.

"Kau tau apa yang kumaksud"

"…"

"Sekali saja, Boo~"

"…"

"Engh.. Jae~" Yunho mengerang pelan saat tiba-tiba merasakan lembut bibir Jae Joong di lehernya. Jae Joong dengan lihai memainkan lidahnya dan sesekali menghisapnya, menimbulkan warna merah kbiruan di kulit coklat Yunho.

_**..To be continued..**_

…

…

allow~ i'll protect you chap 10 dataaaang~

Maaf menunggu lama untuk update'an ff ini. #Bow

_Boleh aku sedikit bercerita tentang penyebabnya? Jika tidak, abaikan saja note ini._

Jadi begini, beberapa waktu yang lalu saat aku ingin update ff ini, aku tak menemukan draft lanjutan ff ini di folder yang ku 'tandai' (biasanya aku bikin 2 chap sekaligus untuk cadangan update'an). Alhasil aku 'mencuri' sedikit waktu saat bekerja, dan kesempatan itu jarang sekali aku dapatkan.

Dan mengingat tgl 10 Juni ini Anniv nya YunJae yang ke'6, mulai akhir bulan May kemarin, aku meluangkan waktu sebentar sebelum tidur untuk mengetik lanjutan ff ini.

Voilaaaa~ Jadilah update'annya dengan hasil seperti ini.

Mengecewakankah? #semogatidak #slap

**Ps :** Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa melihat ffku di Blogku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku publish disini

wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom (ganti tulisan **dot** dengan **tanda titik**)

**I Just Wanna Say** :

#**YJ****행북하세요**

Semoga cinta kalian tetap terjaga walau terpisah tempat dan waktu.

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH ^^

**Gimme your Review…?**


End file.
